Gone with a Flash
by Aria52
Summary: Due to a failed experiment, all males except one disappear, the human race nears extinction and a mission is made…what is Naruto supposed to do now? Character death and harems, sorry, the plot works best with him and not Gaara, full summary inside
1. Mistake

**Pairings: Naruxharem**

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto **

**Warnings: character death, cussing, maybe a lemon if I really like the pairing but with Naruto that probably won't happen**

**summary: Due to a failed experiment, all males except one disappear, so as the human race nears extinction Konoha regrets the choice to give Naruto to Orochimaru in exchange for Sasuke, now Naruto has to deal with being the only guy on the entire planet and pay of S rank for every baby produced…only problem? They might end up with fox looking babies**

**okay, i kinda suck with this stuff cause it's none yaoi, oh well, i'm also not good with explanations, especially medical ones**

* * *

"So it's a deal then?"

"We hate to make a deal with a Missing Nin; but yes"

"Well, we'll soon have the Kyuubi problem dealt with"

"And we'll have our Uchiha back" Orochimaru had timed it perfectly, the Uchiha massacre just occurred and he was about to quit Akatsuki

"Bring him here tomorrow; I'll have Sasuke with me, if you try anything Sasuke dies" and they all left

The next day in the same spot there stood a blond boy, badly beaten and tied up, a black haired boy walked up, looking a little sorry for him

They walked to the side opposite of where they were before and disappeared

"My, my, Naruto-kun, what did those nasty people do to you?" it also happened to be October tenth, perfect for them wanting to get rid of the boy

He untied the boy but still held onto him as they rushed to where they would meet Kabuto

"Same thing they do every year" he mumbled

"Well, they won't be doing that from now on" Naruto smiled

"And do you know why they do those evil things?" he looked unsure

"They're jealous; you have such great power sealed in you"

"Really?"

"Yes, you've heard of the Kyuubi, correct?"

"The nine tailed fox the fourth Hokage killed?"

"And the creator of all bloodlines, he is sealed in you because he's impossible to kill"

"Really?"

"Yes, and you can have limitless bloodlines, they're jealous because of that"

"I thought it would be something like they thought I was a demon"

"No, they just want you to believe that" he smiled

"For the next few years we're going to work on awakening many of those bloodlines"

"Can we beat up the villagers after that?"

"If you want" he cheered

"But for now we need to find out if they put anything on you to track you" he said as Kabuto came out and they started checking, when they found anything suspicious on it, Orochimaru made a clone and it took the devices before running in the same direction they were going, the three headed in a different direction

For the next three years they found various people with odd bloodlines and either recruited them or got a blood sample to save

"Naruto-kun, activating these may hurt"

"I've been working on my tolerance as well as seeing how well I heal and my training, it should be fine" Orochimaru smiled

"We're gonna strap you down just in case" he nodded and was soon strapped to a table, there were many blood samples on a tray next to him

They started by peeling off the skin on his arm slightly and mixing that blood with some from a sample before Kabuto pushed in all the blood with a jutsu and healed the skin back into place, Naruto twitched violently but didn't scream

This would take a while

**XD**

Two years were used to practice with all the bloodlines he had gotten

And then it was almost time for the invasion but his planned body got sick

"Kabuto" he turned to the scientist

The thing is, Naruto couldn't be Orochimaru's body, he was gonna help with giving him future bodies but he was no where near ready to take that responsibility

"If you manage to get a body then it could last" he nodded

"Speed up his hormones" Kabuto nodded and Naruto followed, wondering what that meant

It was an untested jutsu but in theory it would work perfectly

It would be extremely painful for Naruto though, he would speed up the aging in his body basically, turning the twelve year old at least seventeen in a short period of time and he would have to do that amount of growing in that short of time

Naruto screamed louder than any of their previous test subjects and since he could withstand even the most painful experiment they did it meant something, Kabuto noticed that the Kyuubi's chakra was invading the process, he frowned, he couldn't stop or Naruto would die

As soon as the chakra reached the extra testosterone that was being pumped into his system there was an explosion that created a large purple light, the light spread all over the world

All who had been out in the open blinked before panicking

All the guys had disappeared

Naruto groaned in his seventeen year old body, he rolled over and caught himself awkwardly, he stood up and took a minute to get used to it before looking around

"What the fuck happened, all the others suddenly disappeared" Tayuya stated

"I don't know" Naruto frowned

Tayuya reached to her curse seal, it was feeling weird, then all the power drained from it and it became a regular tattoo

"What?"

"The chakra, it disappeared"

"It did"

"Yeah, you fucking idiot, wait, sorry, you don't have a curse seal because you're fucking special" he rolled his eyes

"So if it disappeared, then…" he trailed off and his eyes widened

"Orochimaru's dead"

* * *

**So, i had an idea, what do you think of this...since it was kyuubi's chakra that made them all disappear, they would be stuck in a cage within kyuubi's cage or something like that?**

**tell me what you think, okay?**

**XD**


	2. Tsunade

**That was actually more reviews than i expected, pathetic right?**

**also apparently i'm in one of the communities, yay the person who made that**

**this chapter goes to Challenger for the different idea, CelticReaper for helping me decide, and ****Afthartos for putting me in his community thing especially since it's all in the first chapter XD**

**i've already responded to those who reviewed and while i actually prefer to leave responses on this page i had to talk with Challenger a bit so i figured i'd send a review reply for CelticReaper**

* * *

Tsunade looked around; they all disappeared and left their money behind

"Wow, lucky" her eyes widened

"Shizune, let's get out of here" right as she said that there was a scream

Tsunade ran out

"What is it?"

"M-My husband h-he d-d-disappeared"

"Mine too"

"My sons disappeared"

"My brother vanished" she looked around, not a single guy was in town

"Shizune, grab the money, we're leaving" Shizune scowled but gathered up the money in the room to put it in her purse before running to follow Tsunade who was headed towards Konoha

Half way there they bumped into a pair, they stared at the guy

"What?"

"Every town we've been to there hasn't been a single guy"

"Same with us, well, except for me" he paused

"Hold on, I can check" he closed his eyes and soon they were a solid white, the pupils bled red and he looked around

"Even with Kyuubi's chakra I can't locate any other guys" he frowned

"Wait, Kyuubi?" they looked at him

"You look seventeen" he blinked and looked down at himself

"I guess I do, but I'm twelve"

"And he looked twelve until yesterday" the red haired girl added

"When yesterday?"

"About when all the guys disappeared" they looked at him

"Look, all I know is Kikumaru got sick to the point where he would die soon, Orochimaru-Sama got pissed"

"Orochimaru?" Tsunade interrupted

"Yeah, he got me away from that stupid village" the red head laughed

"Looks like you might have to go back" he frowned

"If I'm really the only guy they'll think it's my fault; especially that they lost that precious Uchiha they traded me for"

"Wait, you were traded"

"By the council after the worst beating of my life" he shrugged

"Anyways, like I was saying, he got pissed and said something like 'speed up his hormones' Kabuto took me to the lab, used one of the most painful jutsu that has ever been used on me, there was that weird purple flash, and I looked like this with all the guys in the base gone and Orochimaru apparently dead"

"Dead?" he shrugged

"Anyways, I don't think Konoha would be a good idea right now" he said, pulling out a map

"Plus, we're closer to Suna"

"Oh no, you're coming with us so I can look into this" Tsunade said

"Why not you come with us?"

"I don't know Suna's medical resources" the red head looked between them

"Tell ya what, I've wanted to see Konoha for a while, if we go there I'll pay for some of that ramen you mentioned"

"RAMEN!! Konoha it is!" Tsunade gave the red head a look

"Tayuya, you?"

"Tsunade" and Tayuya froze, the blond tensed

"Maybe we shouldn't go to Konoha" Tayuya muttered

"I've heard wave is kinda nice" the blond responded, Tayuya nodded

"Oh no, you already agreed" they looked at her and the blond placed his hand on the arm holding onto him, ice started freezing up her arm

"Yeah, Haku-Chan said it was a nice place" Tayuya agreed as the boy broke away

Shizune blocked their path

"What is it you have against Tsunade-Sama" they looked at her, looked at each other, and looked at Tsunade

The blond looked down slightly, Tayuya nodded and he reached into his weapons pouch, Shizune got ready to counter, and Tayuya grabbed the blonde's open hand, he threw the kunai and they were a yellow and red flash, after he caught the kunai in midair they continued running as the two stared

"That's…" they rushed after the two as Tsunade was still defrosting her arm

When they got close Tayuya slid to a stop behind the boy

"Naruto, run!" he stopped and seemed to be debating, he eventually settled with pulling something white out of his hand to reveal a sword made of bone and standing next to her

"Baka"

"Maybe, but I've said this before, I'll never leave a friend"

"Finally decided that I was?" she laughed at the look on his face as Tsunade and Shizune slid to a stop across from them

"I thought so" Tsunade said

"Uzumaki Naruto, come with us, please" he flinched

"Don't call me that" they blinked

"Then what should we call you?"

"Uzumaki is obviously the last name of the fox"

"No, it's the family name of Uzumaki Kushina, your mom" his eyes widened

"Then where was she?"

"She died, as did her family in whirlpool country" Tayuya smiled slightly

"I think they just gave us our destination" they scowled

"Tell ya what, I can tell you about your father if you come to Konoha" he looked hesitantly to Tayuya

"It's up to you" she said simply

"I don't care if it's the creepy slug medic, so it's up to you, you'd be the one she'd experiment on" Tsunade's eyes widened

Naruto sighed

"Fine" he broke up the bone weapon and put it in a scroll

"Why not just throw it out?" Tayuya asked

"I don't want to end up like Kimimaro" she nodded

"Well, let's go to Konoha, but after that I'm going to whirlpool" they nodded

"Do you have any samples of your blood before this happened?" Tsunade asked, Naruto winced but nodded

"They're in the lab, from before anything started to after every blood transfusion and experiment except this one"

"And you're worried I'll experiment on you?"

"I trusted Orochimaru" she sighed

"Anyways, let's go" they walked all the way to Konoha so they were there by night

And everything was in a panic

"Naruto, that jutsu" he nodded and quickly changed to look like a girl

"Okay" they walked into the village and Tsunade led them right to the council room, Naruto expected the people that traded him but it was filled with the wives of the heads

"Tsunade-Sama! Thank goodness you're here, do you know what's going on?"

"No" they all frowned

"All the guys in all the cities are gone, except one"

"Wait, there's actually a guy left?"

"He must be the cause!"

"Calm down, I'm going to find out what happened"

"Plus, Naruto-kun didn't do anything" they all froze at the name

"Naruto, as in the Kyuubi brat?" asked the representative for the Hyuuga clan

"I dare you to call me that again" Naruto said, releasing the henge

"Kyuubi brat, now what are you gonna do ya weak kid?" although he did look a lot different than expected

Naruto smirked

"You just broke the third Hokage's law" her eyes widened

"Twice, and that is punishable by death" they growled

"Not after you abandoned the village"

"Abandoned? The village traded me for the precious Uchiha Sasuke" he waved his hand

"Or more specifically, the council traded me for the precious Sharingan" their eyes widened

"Too bad, if they hadn't, this might not have happened" he said, unconsciously releasing the Sharingan

"Naruto" he turned

"Eyes" he blinked and they were back to blue

"I hate when they change automatically" he muttered

"What do you mean might not have happened?"

"I'm pretty sure this is because of an experiment Orochimaru did to me" they gasped at the name Orochimaru

"And it hurt like hell, may I add"

"Well, if it took away all guys other than you, it better have"

"No, that was just Kyuubi's reaction to it, his chakra reached what it thought was causing the pain and eliminated all it could reach is what he thinks" they blinked

"You can talk with it?" his eyes widened

"Naruto, you never told Orochimaru-Sama that" he shrugged

"He never asked"

* * *

**First thing's first, i see the hirashin as more of a family technique so if naruto could create the kunai he could use it**

**naruto's not trying to show off just he lived with orochimaru for a while, you'd be like that too, correct? i think i made it five years which is one year under half his life and the other half he was tortured by the village, be happy he's not attacking**

**i decided to make the kyuubi a guy off of what i decided to do, but now there are a few more things to ask**

**first: can the people in kyuubi's cage also take over naruto, cause the kyuubi can take over naruto's body if naruto lets him so would the others be able to do so? it would be weird but funny if they could**

**second: as brought up by CelticReaper i have not named who is in the harem, that is because it can be anyone and everyone(except sakura) let me know if you want naruto to hang out with someone, what you want them to do, anything, cause i'll need a few ideas, i basically made this fanfic more for the summary instead of wanting something to happen so i have no plans whatsoever meaning it may take a while, i just finished this chapter fast**

**third: i really need a betareader, if anyone is willing it can either be for just my non yaoi stories or both, kay XD**


	3. Shopping

**Okay, in one chapter i got more reviews than i have total for any other fic of mine...**

**yay for that**

**once again i sent messages to the people simply because there were some really long responses that i didn't want to bug others with**

**this chapter goes to Challenger, CelticReaper, FamousFox89, Mecha Greed, and S-Wanderer999**

**so just something odd...i think i posted this at 4 in the morning, so at six i went to bed, woke up at eleven, went back to bed, and when i turned on my puter at 2 i saw 5 reviews, 5 story alerts, and 1 favorite story, since then i've gotten two more story alerts on there, i suppose people really like this story**

* * *

"So, can you ask Kyuubi what happened to all the guys?" he blinked before looking down

"Knowing Kyuubi, all the guys are probably in hell by now" he turned

"If you don't want me here I can leave"

"Now why would we want that, Naru-Chan?" he couldn't dodge the tackle/hug that was given to him by Anko

"You're the only guy in the world, why would we give you up so easily" she wouldn't let go

"Plus, somehow you're old enough, let's go have some fun" she started dragging him but he stuck his feet to the ground

"If it wasn't for the 'somehow you're old enough' part I might go" he said simply as Tayuya laughed, Anko pouted

"Come on, Naru-Chan" he looked at Tayuya confused

"Anko-san, he doesn't know anything about that stuff" she blinked

"How can…" Tayuya shrugged

"I suppose he was too busy training" Naruto blinked

"What's wrong with training?" Tayuya shook her head

"Nothing when you can't even control all your abilities perfectly" she turned to the council

"I think I'm gonna go drag him to get some clothes, all his are kinda too small now, that okay?"

"Yes, we need to talk to Tsunade-Sama alone anyways" they walked out and Naruto was getting a bunch of odd looks

"Why are there five Anbu following us?" Naruto asked quietly

"They just can't let the last man alive die" Tayuya whispered back

"Why?" she just blushed and looked down

"Tayuya-Chan, why are you blushing?" she shook her head

"Let's just see if there are any good clothes" she led him into the closest store which was a weapons shop with some decent ninja clothes

"Welcome to the Twin Dragons weapon shop, can I help you?" the girl at the counter asked automatically, even if she wasn't paying attention

"Yeah, do you have any battle flutes?" the girl with her hair in buns blinked and looked up at the redhead, there was also someone in the clothes section but she could only tell the person had blond hair

"Now those aren't common"

"No shit" the brunette shook her head and went to grab some, she brought them out and let Tayuya look at them

"Is this for you or your friend?"

"Nah, I'm the only one I know who uses battle flutes" she said, inspecting each one carefully

"Go ahead and check the sound" the girl said, turning back to the book she had been reading

"Tayuya-Chan, did you find one you like?"

"Nah, did you find any good clothes?"

"I think"

"Go try them on" the person went to the changing room

"So your name is Tayuya?" she nodded while still looking at the flutes

"Mines Tenten, nice to meet you"

"Yeah" she picked up the black one with red snake designs on it

"Any idea what happened to all the guys?"

"Disappeared, and not all, just most" Tenten perked up

"So who's left?"

"The idiot trying on clothes" she blinked

"So he's already taken; any other guys?"

"Nope, just him, and he's not taken, just an idiot who can't go shopping by himself" she tested out the sound

"Oi, Tayuya, no genjustsu" he called out, she shrugged and handed Tenten the flute so she could buy it

"Okay, it all fits" he went up to the counter and Tenten stared a little before ringing him up and giving him a slight discount, no one else could really buy those clothes anyway

"Oi, Naruto, let's go" he smiled at Tenten and left

"Did you see how much of a discount she gave me?"

"Ten percent off?"

"Ten, no, that was more like seventy five percent off compared to the last time I went there" Tayuya frowned

"Maybe this place has gotten better"

"For an ultimate weapon, you're an idiot" and behind them a fan club was slowly starting

"Next we need to take care of your hair"

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"It looks like girl's hair then boy's hair" he shrugged

"Either get it done professionally or I'll cut it"

"Fine" she grinned and soon they were at a shop, he wanted to get it just plain spiky but Tayuya thought he should do something else

"Come on, spiky hair is boring, get something interesting" he glared at her

"We'll go get ramen"

"RAMEN!!" she smiled and whispered to the person who nodded

Naruto looked slightly scared as his eyes were covered

When they were uncovered his head felt a lot lighter and in the mirror it was spiked

"I thought you were gonna do something interesting" he said

Tayuya pulled up the braid and showed it to him, he blinked before shrugging

"Ramen time!" he pulled her to the ramen shop

"Uh, Naruto" he ignored it

"Naruto" again

"Naruto!"

"What?"

"Isn't that ramen shop run by a man" he frowned

"Ayame-Chan should be able to deal with it"

They walked into the stall to see a crying woman

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked

"It's nothing, what do you want?" he blinked before looking at her and sighing

"Five beef, two chicken, three miso, and six oriental" she blinked

"How are you…"

"Come on, Ayame-nee-Chan, don't tell me you don't remember me" her face brightened

"Naruto?" he grinned

"And is that your girlfriend?" he blinked

"I suppose" Tayuya sputtered

"She means someone that you're dating"

"Well, this is kinda a date, right?"

"Constantly"

"Oh, I thought she meant a friend who is a girl" Ayame laughed

"Nah, he doesn't have a girlfriend, I'm just dragging the idiot around" as she said this she pulled out her new flute

"Is that all you bought?"

"He needed new clothes and a hair cut" she looked at Naruto

"Somehow, it suits you" Tayuya made a peace sign as Naruto glared at her

Naruto was wearing a black tank top that showed exactly the muscles that anyone would think were perfect, a vest with a Kyuubi design, black pants, and all his ninja gear, he was at least six foot two inches, much different than she expected

"Well, Ayame-nee-Chan, I have to go, bye" he paid for all the ramen and they left

"Naruto-san, you are wanted by the council" he shrugged and ran over there

"Naruto, there's a bit of a problem" he blinked

"Other than me being the only guy in the world?"

"Um…"

"Come on, out with it"

"The human race is close to extinction because of that" he paused

"Well, why don't people just have babies?"

"It's not exactly something a person can do alone" he still didn't seem to be getting it

"So, for every baby born, the parents will get paid for an s-rank mission"

"Then why are you calling only me?"

"Because you're the only guy" he blinked

"Why does that matter"

"A baby can't be born unless a guy is involved"

"Well, I can't be a daddy yet, I have the mind of a twelve year old!"

"That's not what matters" his head tilted

"Your body is seventeen" he blinked again

"Naru-Chan!" this time he did dodge Anko, she stood and grinned

"Here, I can explain this" Anko grinned while the council looked hesitant

"Naruto, I think you need a lesson" he gave her a look that practically screamed 'duh'

"In a little something called sex" and with that she pulled him out of the room

* * *

**And anko's just teaching him, he's not gonna lose his virginity quite yet...**

**so the rate at which i update is dependent on both the number of reviews and whether or not the chapter was already done, coupling the number of reviews with not even starting the chapter till three and my sister bugging me, i think i did pretty well to get this chapter done in two hours but because of that it may seem more rushed :( **

**i'm not sure how long i'm gonna dedicate the chapters to everyone who reviewed but it's at least gonna go to those that give me something important in a review**

**there are currently eleven people that have been recommended or put in by me, tayuya is the only one that doesn't fit the first one but it's kinda obvious she'll be part of it, if there is anyone you want, make sure you contact me**

**i'll try to update as soon as possible, okay XD**


	4. little ppls

**Okay, and now we skip the sex talk cause i'm worse with those than i am with flirting and skip straight to him asking kyuubi XD**

**NarutoxHarem Fan, CelticReaper, FamousFox89, and GuyverZero...this chapter is dedicated to you...**

**also, CelticReaper, i hope you don't mind my idea for why kyuubi attacked, this is what i think makes the most sense**

**oh, and i got inspiration for the best breaks in the chapter from a story i read recently...i don't remember what it was and i changed it a bit but the inspiration was still there...XD**

* * *

Naruto looked around, yup, this was his mindscape, he walked down the passage to see the Kyuubi, he leaned against the wall and sighed

"**What's bugging you, kit?"** he didn't answer cause he knew the fox would tease him about it

"**Nasty little situation, huh?"** the fox laughed

"Yup, and it's all your fault"

"**You know, most of the ones who disappeared would probably give anything to be in your position"** Naruto laughed slightly

"Doubt it, I just know half the city is gonna blame it on me while the other half is either like Anko or will ignore me" he shuddered slightly as the fox laughed

"**Well, kit, maybe you should just enjoy it, you have rights to every girl in the world!"**

"That's not true, he better not touch my daughter" he blinked and looked behind the fox, his eyes widened to see a bunch of guys including all the ones he had known from sound, they were separated into groups, the person who yelled came up to the cage and was going to grab Naruto but was unable to pass through the bars

"I thought you said they disappeared"

"**They did, from your world, now they're here to torture you"** he growled

"Stay away from my daughter!" the man cried again, Naruto looked at him and blinked

"No problem if it is who I think it is" the man blinked

"Are you saying she's ugly?"

"That pink-haired she-witch, right? I knew her before I was forced to leave, she's rude, ugly, obsessed, the list goes on, I wouldn't touch her if you paid me a million bucks" the man growled

Naruto looked around

"Well, that place is a bit cramped for so many people, isn't it?"

"Ya think?" he ignored the white haired man and concentrated on something else

The cage bars collapsed and a blue sky appeared over them, buildings sprung up all over the place and one large one appeared at the back, their feet felt somewhat light and they panicked when they saw something white and fluffy under their feet, the Kyuubi laughed

"**You finally give me a decent place to live when others come"**

"You're just a fox, there are at least a few people I care about here, don't worry, I made sure you had a nicer house than anyone else, you can only get in by using yokai" the fox nodded

"But it's a human style house so you have to go to your human form" the fox growled but walked off, not wanting anyone to know his human form

"Naru-Chan!"

"Haku-Chan! Sorry about this mess" he looked down

"Nah, whenever you go to sleep we can hang out and it can be whatever we want to do, no restrictions"

"Do you forget who else is here?" Haku looked sad for a second

"We can just send anyone who tries to stop us to prison" Naruto laughed

"Good to see that you can still actually laugh" Haku was suddenly serious

"Yeah, sometimes, oh, I have a feeling I will need help with what's coming up, could you?"

"Of course!" Naruto smiled

**dXReviewXP**

"Well, the kid's obviously still a virgin"

"And why would that matter?"

"Allow him to pick the first before anyone tries that"

"That may take too long"

"All other villages are in the same panic, we just have an advantage that we CAN NOT scare away"

"Fine, but he has no more than a month"

Anko grinned, who knew Anbu were this easy to convince

**dXReviewXP**

"Kyuubi-san" the fox turned to see Haku

"Can I ask you something?" he growled

"Why did you attack Konoha?" the fox growled again

"Yeah, I'm curious as well" Naruto said, appearing next to them

"**And why would I tell you that?"** Naruto paused

"Oh, I know!" Haku blinked

"That deal you've been wanting for as long as I could talk to you, I'll agree to it!" the Kyuubi laughed

"Otherwise I never will"

"**Fine"** he grinned

"**But I'll only say this once"** Naruto nodded eagerly

"**Bijuu are supposed to be immortal, but the Shinigami didn't like that, so the gods agreed that there had to be a way to kill them, they decided that when the beasts were too powerful, too attached, too angry, or tired of life a person would be created, linked to the beast, same hair color as it's fur and same eye color, they would be indirectly responsible for the creature's defeat" **the two blinked at the new information, the Kyuubi lowered it's head and drained the yokai from it's eyes, the blood red turned to the same beautiful blue as Naruto's eyes

"**I found out about a woman who matched this perfectly"**

"So you came to kill someone…" the fox created an image of a woman with long red hair and the same eyes, she was pregnant

"**Unfortunately she was under a tight guard, and the village fought to protect her"**

"Who was it?"

"**Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina"** Naruto's eyes widened

"So you came to Konoha to kill my mom"

"**I did say indirectly responsible, right, so technically I could have also gone to kill you"** the fox grinned

"And you failed and the Yondaime sealed you" he paused

"Wait, something seems familiar…"

"Kakashi-sensei, what is the Yondaime's name?"

"Namikaze Minato, why?" his eyes widened and he looked down, Kakashi blinked

"So, you came to Konoha to kill my mom and my dad sealed you into me" Naruto concluded to the grinning fox and Kakashi gawked

"When if you hadn't have come at all you would still be living free" the fox nodded

Naruto disappeared

**dXReviewXP**

Naruto ignored Anko's glomp

"Why so glum?" she asked, somewhat serious for once

"I just found out why the Kyuubi attacked…" she brightened

"And why was that?"

"To kill my mom" her eyes widened

"I'm sorry kid" he shook his head

"He succeeded anyways" he walked off and right past a certain flower shop for a bubbly blond to pull him in

"Well aren't you rare" he just glanced at her

"Come on, get a flower and give it to someone special" he gave her a look that clearly said 'are you crazy?'

"You're the only guy in the world, someone must have taken you by now" he snorted

"Okay then, buy me a flower! Come on, which do you think fits me?" he looked around and picked up a stem that had a lot of blooming purple flowers on it

The blond girl blushed

"What?"

"That's larkspur meaning beautiful spirit" he blinked and shrugged before handing it to her and paying for it, not really caring as he left the store, Ino just smiled and decided to preserve the plant as best she could

Naruto walked out

"Maybe I should learn the meanings of flowers…" he shrugged again and continued walking

Ino stared after him, hearts in her eyes

"Not only is he hot he thinks I have a beautiful spirit and he chose the one in my favorite color" she smiled

"Maybe I should steal him before others can" she grinned at her idea and immediately started planning, ignoring the pink haired banshee that came in and tried to argue with her

Naruto dodged the glomp this time

"That was sweet" Anko said, he blinked

"The flower, that's the way to get a girl on your side"

"I was just trying to get her to leave me alone…"

"Well too bad, now she seems to like you!" he hung his head

"And that idea about learning the meanings is good, just so you don't screw things up" he frowned

"And if I remember correctly from what I was briefly told a long time ago…I'd give you a yellow rose"

"You think I'm zealous?"

"And maybe some lavender"

"And you don't trust me?" he just grinned and left

"And he's back to his usual self, good job Anko!" she cheered herself on

* * *

**Yeah, anko's a bit out of character...and i did research for the meanings of the flowers so if they're wrong i'm sorry...i personally think it would be awesome to recieve a flower that meant beautiful soul from a hot guy, don't know about anyone else(In this story he's hot to the kunoichi, i think nothing of naruto that way) although based on the ones i saw i'd prefer a violet meaning faithfulness, but that's just me, oh, and it would be hard for naruto to give that if he knew what it meant in this situation XD  
**

**so, what do you think, did you get the subliminal messages from the page breaks? do you think that i went a bit too fast with making ino fall for naruto? do you have any suggestions? do you want me to shut up about reviews? anything really, just as long as it gets a review XD**


	5. gifts

**Sorry, this one took a bit longer cause i was waiting for a response that never came and decided to update another story that i started recently**

**So i was looking at the stats the other day and this story has nearly as many hits as twice my best one before this XD yay this story**

**and i was thinking of giving this idea to someone i knew that was a better writer than i am, oh well**

**also it has more than 4 times the reviews, yay XD...the others aren't quite as important but there's five times the story alerts, that's something, right?**

**so i know that the gift for hinata wouldn't quite make sense but the basic idea came from a story called The Reaper where haku's only relative gives her(Pretty sure haku's a girl in that story) an ice rose only hinata wouldn't be able to keep it so i added in a bit**

**and i had no idea what to give tenten as a gift so it may seem a little lame**

* * *

One blushing Hyuuga was watching the blond from a distance

"You know, if you stay back here he probably won't notice you" said a voice behind her, she squeaked and turned around to see another Naruto, she looked between the two and activated her Byakugan; they were both real…

"Nah, don't worry, he's the real thing" the clone waved his hand dismissively

"But as soon as I disappear he'll know" and grinned, he looked at her face and sighed

"Come on, let's go talk" the clone pulled her to the Hokage monument and sat on the Yondaime's head to look out over the village

"You coming?" she blushed but nodded and sat down on the fourth's head

"Okay, so do you want to talk or just listen?" he looked at her, she didn't look like she would talk anytime soon

"You're the Hyuuga heiress, correct?" he saw her stunned face and smiled

"I also seem to remember you following me, well, him, around before I was traded by the council" she turned red

"Nah, nothing wrong with that" he laughed

"I just always wondered why you would follow a monster…"

"Y-You're not a m-m-monster!"

"Ah, you can actually talk" he smirked while the girl blushed

"Maybe I wasn't then but I am now" he looked back over the village

"N-No, you aren't"

"Hinata-Chan…" how did he know her name?

"It's my fault all the guys disappeared" she shook her head

"I was foolish enough to trust Orochimaru and one of the experiments caused it"

"N-No, i-it was O-Oro-Orochimaru's fault t-then" he smiled gently

"Then why was Orochimaru also a target?" he looked over the village

"So, if you're talking now…why were you following me around five years ago?" she was bright red

"I-I admired y-y-you and y-your strength e-even with the v-v-villagers tormenting you" he smiled

"How sweet" he held out his hand and ice started to form a stem and eventually ended with something that looked like a colorless sunflower only a smaller and rounder core, the entire thing changed color to match it only to have the colors it should be translucent, he handed it to her

"Let's work on your confidence a bit more, okay" he winked slightly as she grabbed it, expecting it to melt right away, to her surprise it seemed to be made of diamonds and not ice

"That's a little trick I learned from the person who gave me that ability, with enough chakra the ice can turn to a diamond" he smiled and disappeared, leaving Hinata with the diamond Black-Eyed Susan, meaning encouragement

She blushed bright red when she realized everything that had been said would go to Naruto's memory in an instant but hugged the diamond flower

**dXReviewXP**

"Damn, that's already useful" he muttered, getting the memories from the clone

"But that is a good idea, don't know why I didn't think of it before"

"_**Cause you haven't cared about romance before"**_ he rolled his eyes as he continued walking

"_**Although you're charming the ones that will do no good"**_

"_Stay away from my daughter!"_ he blinked at the voice of Hyuuga Hiashi, he didn't know that they could talk to him when he wasn't in his mind, he shrugged

"I suppose I should learn all I can so I don't give off mixed signals" he nodded to himself and changed into his girl form to go and get some research without seeming suspicious

"_You should go into the hot springs like that!"_ he shook his head to clear what all the perverts agreed with

**dXReviewXP**

He looked at the date

"Hmm, March ninth…" he paused

"I'm certain someone told me their birthday was today" his eyes widened and he rushed out the door

"Oi, Kyuubi" he muttered

"_**Yeah?"**_

"Could you ask Gaara if I could borrow his abilities to control sand for about an hour?"

"_**What for?"**_

"I need to make Tenten-Chan a birthday present" the fox laughed within his mind

"_**Go ahead"**_ he rushed up to where he kept his store of gemstones, glad that an old friend of his had taught him about all of them, he looked at them and grabbed a chunk of blue fluorite before sealing it closed and going to the beach, he set a clone to using the sand to shape the gem as he wanted while another henged to look like Tenten so he could match it for her perfectly and molded the sand around her hand in the way he wanted, he used a fire jutsu to make the sand glass with some particles of sand hanging in there, he grabbed the object before they dropped and broke and turned to his clone who had finished carving the fluorite to look like the zodiac symbol for Pisces, he took that and used a jutsu on the three pieces so they could bend before connecting them, hengeing into Tenten, and checking it

"I seriously hope she likes it" as an after thought he imbedded a piece of aquamarine into the center of the symbol, it was a glass ring and a glass bracelet connected by the symbol

"She won't like it" he muttered, looking over it again

"Well, I can hope" he put it into a box with a lot of padding, wrapped it, and ran to where he knew the party would be, leaving the gift with all the others and leaving

"_**That's both sweet and disgusting"**_ he mentally stuck out his tongue and went to train

**dXReviewXP**

"Ayame-Chan, can I get 4 shrimp, 2 miso, 5 beef, and 5 chicken ramen" the girl nodded and started to work on it, he sat down and looked at the ceiling

"This is just too boring" he muttered, trying to think of something he could do when Tayuya sat down next to him

"What do you think? We should leave soon"

"Thought you were gonna wait till she told you who your dad was"

"I already know" Tayuya smiled slightly

"How about we head for Suna before they know we left"

"Thought you had a way to earn a ton of money" he shook his head

"Then we'll leave after this"

**dXReviewXP**

The two slid to a stop, it was kind of hard in the sand, and looked at the massive gates, Naruto henged into a woman again and they went in

"It is fucking hot here!" Tayuya complained

"Perfect for training" Naruto grinned they saw a blond girl with her hair in four ponytails and teal eyes arguing about something

"We have no Kage and they still want to have chunin exams? All the teams will be split up"

"The decision was to wait a month so the teams could get used to each other" the councilwoman explained

"Think Chiyo-baa-san would take the Kage position for now?" they looked at each other and nodded that they didn't want to be here at the moment, the blond turned to them

"Why do we have guests, the guards didn't alert us"

"There are no guards at the moment" Naruto explained

"And it seems like you guys are having a problem so we'll just be leaving" Tayuya muttered, the two backed up

The blond hit Naruto over the head

"Do you really think a henge like that would work in the desert?" she muttered, not even caring why the person henged, she turned and froze

"Yeah, we'll be leaving now" Naruto muttered, jumping away as Temari tried to grab him, he paused for a second

"Kankuro says hi and Gaara seems to want to say sorry but just remains silent" her eyes widened as he ran off

"We have to get him"

"How did he know about Kankuro and Gaara?"

"He has to be the reason they disappeared" Temari muttered

**dXReviewXP**

"Hmm, I hear mist was already in chaos"

"Any idea where to find them?"

"Yeah, Haku-Chan knows, and we can deal with the problem of the bloodlines"

"If they want to survive they should deal because the only guy has tons of bloodlines" Naruto smirked

"Then we'll just have to take over"

**dXReviewXP**

The woman looked around

"The chakra came from this area" she muttered, her eyes narrowed

"Kyuubi" and she ran in the direction she sensed the chakra went in

* * *

**Yup, this is gonna be a harem with the main guy in a different village than everyone else, he's gonna work for mizukage but will probably end up in the chunin exams first, temari got her first glimpse of him and yugito is headed for konoha! maybe she'll make it to mist in time to be the third member**

**so, do you think tenten will like her gift? what village will yugito help? how will hana, tsume, and yugao meet him? do you want me to put down who all has been put into the harem? do you want there to be a time skip to where the ones his actual age be interested in that stuff? should i stop asking questions? just review and tell me XD**


	6. Such a big promotion

**Okay, sorry it took so long, i had a brief run-in with the worst disease in the world...writers block and a couple of new story ideas...if only i knew someone really good who wouldn't mind taking my story ideas and making them an actual decent story...**

**for the people who may want me to read their fics(Which i might do at some point) before you consider asking keep in mind that i don't read any stories with a main character who doesn't belong or crossovers(Mainly because i read the stuff no one does with a few things they do) so if you want me to read your story keep that in mind(sorry to the person who asked)**

**okay, and now for the ppl in the harem, tell me if you don't like that person in the harem or whatever, currently there is no specific order, just i randomly went about the requests and wrote them, all mentioned are in there, oh NOT A SINGLE PERSON IN THIS CHAPTER IS MADE UP AND NONE BELONG TO ME**

**figured i needed a disclaimer real quick**

**Ino, Yugito, Yugao, Hana, Tsume, Ayame, Konan, Temari, Tenten, Anko, Tayuya, Hinata, Sasame, Isaribi, Kurenai**

**that's the current list, 15 ppl, any you want to take out or add just let me know, and there are plenty of naruto girls, i even found a useful site with biographies on everyone, even the nameless characters, and two more with more detailed-in some cases-descriptions of characters  
**

* * *

Naruto rolled his eyes, this had been painfully easy

All he had to do was join the chunin exams for them, really, he just rants and they said if he could at least pass those exams they'd make him their Kage, was he really that scary?

"_**At that moment, yes, you were"**_ Naruto made a face

"I wonder who this Isaribi person is"

"Whoever it is we only have two weeks to learn about her" Tayuya nodded

"But more important, they're planning something" she laughed

"The only guy in the world busts in, rants about how they shouldn't be killing off the bloodlines cause at this point it would cause the human race to die, literally knocks some sense into those that still refuse, and then asks for the Kage position" she seemed to be thinking

"I think they're just doing this as a test to see if you're worthy, but if you are the Kage you can't leave the village and they have the ultimate bargaining tool" he smirked

"If they think I'll just follow along they're poorly mistaken" he blinked as a girl walked up with blue hair and black eyes, she had bandages randomly about her body and a light outfit

"I'm guessing you're Uzumaki" that type of voice didn't suit her, they blinked before Naruto nodded

"Isaribi"

"Well, we better get working on our teamwork" he grinned

**XPReviewdX**

"Temari-san, you need a team and fast"

"You think I don't know that, do we have any competent genin my age?"

**XPReviewdX**

"Sorry, forehead girl, looks like you don't have a team" Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura

"Maybe Hinata…"

"Did I forget to mention that Hinata's on the same team as me" Sakura growled

"Don't worry, at least this way your life isn't in danger"

**XPReviewdX**

"Are there really gonna be so few teams?"

"Yeah, the strange part is, we have one from mist" Anko blinked

"What do you think…just one test should be enough to prepare for the main one"

"Yeah, to think, most people had so few female shinobi" at that moment a couple of people came in

"Hokage-Sama, I would like my daughter to be a proctor in the exam"

"Well, Anko's dealing with the forest of death part and with as few teams as there are supposed to be, there will only be the tournaments"

"That works" Tsunade nodded

"Then come up with a good system"

**XPReviewdX**

Naruto walked up to his friend

"So, what do you think?"

"The world is in too much chaos with only females"

"And me"

"With only females"

"You're way more feminine than I am" Haku shrugged

"If only you could reverse it" Naruto nodded

"Have you been keeping Gaara under control?"

"It's getting easier"

"Just make sure he doesn't kill anyone"

**XPReviewdX**

"Okay, we have found two possible people"

"Names?"

"Kashike and Mikoshi" she frowned

"Okay, fine, bring them to train with me, no matter what we must get through"

**XPReviewdX**

"Ino-pig, I got a team" Sakura was grinning

"And?"

"Fuki and Kurama Yakumo"

"I meant why should I care?" she frowned

**XPReviewdX**

Naruto looked at the village in his feminine form, seems they were a bit more under control

Tayuya had simply changed her outfit to not have a belt and be darker colors

Isaribi didn't even change her outfit

He, however, in his changed form he had a black top that was a lot like a tank top except one of the straps wasn't there and the other was a shoulder guard, he had black gloves that went just above the elbow and had a mist symbol around his neck, the skirt he wore was full length but had a slit up to his thigh, right where a pair of boots ended

"Well, we have a four room apartment for our use, let's go" they had been approved with no sensei because of the situation, he noticed that the sand girl he had run into before was here and they hurried

**XPReviewdX**

"Okay brats, since there are so few of you we are going to have two tests" few smiled

"The first will be in training ground 44, be there in twenty minutes or you're out"

**XPReviewdX**

Naruto easily got to a team and easily took them out, his teammates were bored

"Couldn't you have killed that banshee?" yup, it was Sakura's team that was gone so easily

"I figure I'll make the world suffer and leave her" Tayuya rolled her eyes

"Your fucking mind is too fucked up"

"Really, I had no idea!" they went into the tower and opened the scrolls to see one Mitarashi Anko appear

"Wow, that was fast" she muttered, they rolled their eyes

"Pick a room and stay till the test is over"

**XPReviewdX**

"Okay, brats, we're down to nine people" Anko yelled

"At this point, if anyone doesn't want to be a chunin they may drop out" two sand kunoichi raised their hands

"We just came so Temari-san could become a chunin" with that the two left

"Well, that was different…" Hana mentioned before looking at the seven left

"Anyways, the next round is going to be a tournament" there were cheers

"In one month" and it stopped

"What?"

"We have to gather the officials from each village as well as possible future clients" they growled

"Don't see why you have to bother" Tayuya muttered

"Because your Kage would be mad" Tsunade said

"Don't you know, mist has no Kage, the one for consideration is already in this room" everything froze and Tayuya was hit over the head by both her teammates

"Why not just make a huge sign" Isaribi growled as Naruto turned to Tsunade

"The people from mist who were going to come should almost be here already"

"They were so confident in you guys making it this far?"

"They only allowed their best to come" he stated simply

"But we'll still wait a month, use this to train" Hana said, Tayuya was about to speak again but Isaribi put a hand over her mouth while Naruto grabbed her neck

"Okay" he grinned, releasing killing intent specifically to Tayuya even though he was facing Hana

Hana was fucking confused, sure she would be in heat soon, but every fiber of her being was saying that this girl was a guy when obviously she was a girl

"See you brats in one month" they all left, not caring that it was the forest of death and went straight to Konoha

"Tayuya" she looked nervous

"You were told not to share that" and he turned, wait, that was it, that couldn't be it

"We'll discuss this further after the exam" yup, that wasn't it

Naruto was stopped by a blond woman slightly taller than his transformed state, she had blue eyes and was looking straight into Naruto's blue eyes

"Are we related?" was the only thing Naruto asked, and it did seem as if they were related

"Depends, do you count other Jinchuuriki as relatives?" Tayuya was immediately ready to attack, Naruto held up a feminine hand

"Nice henge, by the way" she stated

"Let's talk, Hokage monument?" she nodded and they disappeared, Tayuya growled

"Next time he should at least say bye to us"

"That isn't Naruto-like" Isaribi stated simply

* * *

**There's the beginning of isaribi, hana, and yugito, that's something, right?**

**oh, and if you don't know, isaribi is purely a filler character, the one with the land of sea and the monster that kept attacking the boats, yeah, that arc had a lot to do with anko**

**well, i'm out of questions so tell me what you think, kay?**


	7. Choices

**Tried to change the tone for this chapter, let me know what you think, kay?**

**Oh, and just to point out a couple of things…NARUTO WILL NOT BE WITH SOMEONE AS YOUNG AS YOSHINO OR AS OLD AS TSUNADE, NOR WILL HE BE WITH HIS MOM**

**Sorry, just needed to put in a little complaint, why would his mom be in a harem centered on him?**

**So I was going through a few things and decided to list the communities this story is currently in and thank those that put this story in those because that is probably where this story got so popular**

**My list of choice by ****Afthartos**

**Naruto and his big, big harem by ****little cutie smile**

**Naruto me likey by ****ForbiddenExodia**

**The Best of Harry Potter, Ranma12, DragonBall Z, and misc. by ****Ranko66**

**favorite naruto stories by ****gohan01**

**This chapter is dedicated to those five XD**

**also, the reviews have topped the alerts in number, yay, as well as everything about this story that you guys can control is higher than all the others combined, claps all around**

**So, this is the current harem list**

**Ino, Yugito, Yugao, Hana, Tsume, Ayame, Konan, Temari, Tenten, Anko, Tayuya, Hinata, Sasame, Isaribi, Kurenai, Rin, Yukie**

**I have not seen either of the shippuden movies so I will not add people from those but other than that if it's from a filler or movie feel free to suggest a person**

**I need to know who will take Naruto's virginity, choose someone on the list and let me know who you want, also, should I actually write the lemon…I'm not good with anything other than yaoi though…**

**I apologize for this long authors note but I have one sad thing to say**

**In a few days I will be leaving for a week, I'm not sure if I'll be able to post anything during that time so there might be one or two more chapters before a week long break, during that time I will work on this story as well as others as I will be bringing the laptop with me XD**

* * *

"Nibi, right?" she nodded

"And I'm sure you've also tracked me to the incident"

"Who wouldn't" as she said this Naruto stretched, letting the henge down, he was wearing something similar to what most would say is an Anbu outfit, only all the metal had an orange tint, his hair looked a lot like the hair of the stone face below him

"Anyone who didn't know I was a guy" she just smirked

"So, here to kill or help?" the smirk faded

"What?"

"Well, either you're like the villagers in this village and will do anything to get rid of me, you wanted help with something, or you wanted to offer help to me, otherwise you wouldn't have come up and confronted me, if it was just curiosity you wouldn't have mentioned that you were a Bijuu as well to try and get my trust" she frowned

"Was your life really like that?"

"Your life wasn't?" he looked at the sky, the sunset looked beautiful from the Hokage monument

Yugito smirked, an idea coming to mind

"It was probably worse than yours"

"How many assassination attempts?" she blinked

"How many assassination attempts because of Nibi?"

"Five"

"Feel lucky, by the time I was seven I had counted 1,937 that managed to get past the Anbu" she gasped

"How many beatings?" he continued

"Two hundred and fifty" she said warily, he nodded

"I had close to eight a day for the same amount of time, not including the times they tried to kill me" tears were forming in her eyes

"Still think your life was worse than mine?" she looked at the sun and quickly pressed her lips to Naruto's, his eyes widened but before he could react she had already pulled back, his hand went to his lips

"It's better now, remember that much" she said, turning

"Are you so sure?" she froze

"Now instead of beating me, those same people are trying to either lock me up for breeding material or get it themselves, I've already run from a bunch which is how I actually ended up in mist, they even followed me to Suna" he stood, his hand still touching his lips slightly

"I just hope those I actually care about aren't after the same thing" he muttered before turning to her, smiling

"Thanks for the kiss, though I was trying to save my first" then he disappeared as a cat masked Anbu came out, looking after the blond

"How many did the Anbu stop?"

"That I know of? Twice that amount" Yugito bit her lip

"And there were twice as many beatings on his birthday"

"Not much to look forward to, huh?"

"Especially since there was always a festival going on…and his seventh birthday I'm not sure if he got a gift or a curse" she looked to the Anbu

"He got out of the village but was given to Orochimaru"

"And now this? He's had a worse life than anyone would want"

"And I'm not sure if what's coming is for better or worse" the Anbu looked down before disappearing as well

"Depends on how he handles it" muttered Yugito before walking off to somewhere she could sleep

**XPReviewdX**

Tayuya cursed, Naruto hadn't been paying attention yet he managed to beat her anyways

"Oi, pay attention when you're fighting!" Naruto blinked but still caught Tayuya's kick completely by reflex

"You'll lose either way" she growled and went to punch him but he caught that as well, when she tried to kick him again he dropped her

"You forget that I get training from every person sealed in me"

"Don't any of them die?"

"I wouldn't know, none have tried that I haven't prepared for beforehand"

**XPReviewdX**

He gritted his teeth, he didn't want to ruin Konoha but those closest to him when he was seven shouldn't be in this hellhole, he looked at the eight letters in his hand and quickly went between places

First was Ichiraku ramen, he left the small envelope on the bed of his friend

"_You look hungry, come on, I'll get you a nice bowl of ramen" the girl smiled at the four year old and he grinned back_

"_I am Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage, you?" she blinked_

"_Ichiraku Ayame"_

Then he appeared in the Inuzuka compound, leaving it on the desk of the head Inuzuka

"_Mom, quick, we have to help him" the female Inuzuka heir quickly picked up the injured blond_

"_We can't trust the hospitals, Hana" she blinked but nodded_

"_Then we'll ask if our vets can help at all"_

Next was the blond that had forced him to buy her a flower, he left the note with a crystal version of that very flower on her bed

"_Sakura-Chan, don't pick on him!"_

"_But he's a demon, Kaa-san said so"_

"_Maybe we should get to know him before we accuse him of something like that"_

"_You can" the pink haired girl left while Ino helped the blond boy up_

"_Thanks" he smiled_

"_Nah, she's just being mean"_

He quickly made it into the Anbu headquarters and to the room of the cat masked Anbu that had helped him so many times before

"_Don't worry, little one, as long as I'm here I'll protect you"_

Four down, four to go, he went to the apartment that Anko and Kurenai shared and left the letter in each of their hands

"_Don't worry, gaki, the entire village can't hate you" _

"_You can't be sure" the blond said silently, trying not to cry_

"_But we are, and that's because we don't hate you" red eyes looked into blue as a stray tear was brushed away_

He snuck into the Hyuuga compound successfully and placed the letter under the diamond flower he had given to Hinata before disappearing

"_If you attack this boy you're attacking the Hyuuga heiress!" the girl said, standing in front of a slightly beaten blond, the villagers left and she turned, bright red_

"_Arigato…" he said right before she feinted_

Finally he made it to Tenten's weapons shop and noticed that his present looked like it was worn almost daily, come to think of it he had seen her wearing it at the exams, he placed the letter in the holes and left

"_Hiding?" the blond nodded from the place behind the weapons_

"_Well at least do it right, get behind the counter before they come in here" he quickly ran_

Naruto smiled after the last one was delivered and rushed back to his room, going to sleep immediately

**XPReviewdX**

Ino stared at the crystal flower and the letter in surprise, not believing what she had read, unconsciously she had walked to the place she knew Naruto liked to stay only to see a few others

"You too?" Tenten asked, she nodded

"Have you decided?" she looked over the city, gently messing with the bracelet she had gotten from a secret admirer and wore since that moment, it was somehow perfectly fitted for her hand

"Not yet" Tenten nodded

"I'm not sure if anyone has, he must have asked for a reason"

"How did he even get back into the village?" Anko asked

"He must have used the chunin exams" Kurenai said, looking over the village

"The blond mist girl" they all turned to see the woman with purple hair and dark teal eyes

"I saw him change from her yesterday"

"So he's gonna be the next Mizukage, that's a bit different from what he said" Ayame smiled

"And I bet each letter was different because at least mine was personalized" Tsume stated

"That would be why my instincts were telling me that the blond was a guy though" Hana murmured

"After the exam…" they all turned to Hinata

"After the exam, I'll go with him" not one stutter, she had been becoming close but this was the first time she had managed that

"Anyone else?"

"I don't know, abandoning Konoha for mist is a huge choice"

* * *

**Yay, another chapter done, answer my questions in the beginning and any ideas you have for the story so I have inspiration during my away time, kay?**

**so, they know, now one final question...will they stay in konoha or go to mist? what do you guys think**


	8. Start of the final round

**You know...there was a power outage earlier...and also this fanfiction account isn't sending anything to my yahoo...that isn't fair**

**i am no longer sure i'll be able to get everyone on the list...but here are the ones ppls want**

**Ino, Yugito, Yugao, Hana, Tsume, Ayame, Konan, Temari, Tenten, Anko, Tayuya, Hinata, Sasame, Isaribi, Kurenai, Rin, Yukie, Toki, Haruna**

**i have the same questions as from the last chapter...why did no one answer?**

**the answers from PMs are as follows**

**Tenten**

**Temari**

**Isaribi**

**Sasame**

**Yugito  
**

**Kurenai**

**one mention gets it on the list and anymore will be added to the vote, kay? for those who didn't know this is the 'who will take naruto's virginity?' poll**

**this chapter goes to the person who gives the longest reviews...Protoman 0**

**on with the chapter**

* * *

Naruto quickly hid behind a tree, all of them were there

_Shit, I can't go up there_ he thought, thinking of a place he could relax

"After the exam…" he turned to see Hinata talking

"After the exam, I'll go with him" he smiled

"Anyone else?" Yugao asked, most probably didn't notice that this meant she would go as well

"I don't know, abandoning Konoha for mist is a huge choice" Tenten said, looking out over the city

"Either way, we have almost a month to decide" Hana spoke up

Yugao looked into the trees and Naruto mentally cursed before melting into one so they couldn't see him

"Am I the only one that felt like someone was watching?" she asked, Anko and Kurenai were talking to each other, the Inuzuka's were calming their dogs that had suddenly got scared, Tenten was still watching the village, Ino was examining the crystal flower she had been given, Ayame seemed to be deep in thought, Hinata had her Byakugan activated

"See anything?"

"N-Naruto-kun was t-there" she pointed to a tree

"And where is he now?" Hinata shook her head

"I just wonder how much he heard"

**XPReviewdX**

Naruto sat in probably the only place no one else would find and ran his hand along the surface of the water

This cave was probably the best anyone could find, it was almost completely cut off from the above world and had a waterfall that ran through the middle, there were all kinds of rare plants growing on the sides that would make any Yamanaka drool just looking at them

He was tempted to fall asleep but knew he needed to train, he got up and formed a familiar handseal

"Okay, you all train, I am gonna sleep" the clones growled but did as they were told as Naruto went to a comfy looking spot and drifted off

**XPReviewdX**

"F-Found him" they all looked at Hinata

"Where is he, I'd like to ask him something"

"He's…" she blinked

"H-How did he get there, there's no e-entrance that doesn't involve being u-underwater for an hour"

"Where is he?"

"A c-cave in the Hokage monument" they all looked down

"Then why did it take so long?"

"Ch-Chakra block"

"And how can we get there?" she shook her head

**XPReviewdX**

They all stood in the arena and saw the people that would be watching them

"Okay, here are the match ups" they all looked at it

Tayuya vs. Tenten

Hinata vs. Isaribi

Ino vs. Temari

Natsuko auto pass

The blond girl blinked

"That's not fair"

"Yeah, well you wouldn't let us fight in the fucking first part so fuck off" Tayuya said, Isaribi just nodded

"That banshee and her team weren't even a warm-up" the to shrugged as she pouted and went to sit down, the others not in the first match followed

"Still using the flute you bought from me?"

"I have a few, actually, that one's just my favorite"

"Tayuya vs. Tenten, layon!" the two blinked

"That means fight!" they nodded and the fight began

Tenten pulled out a large staff and went to attack Tayuya, Tayuya took a step back, grabbed the staff, and flipped Tenten painfully onto the ground, she switched to an axe and Tayuya closed her eyes for a second before hitting a few spots on the side of the axe, it broke apart, Tenten growled and summoned a large amount of weapons, preparing to throw them at Tayuya when she pulled out a flute, she started playing but Tenten still threw the weapons, in the completely wrong direction, actually

Tayuya grinned and continued playing

Tenten stopped and closed her eyes before breathing in and touching her bracelet, she channeled chakra into it before turning to Tayuya

"That fucker actually gave you a weapon?" she blinked

"You know who gave me this?"

"I'll tell ya if you beat me" Tenten grinned and appeared behind Tayuya, a kunai at her throat, Tayuya tried to jump back only to see that she was stuck in the earth, how did she not notice?

"The sand in this will react with the ground and get past all senses to surround the opponent, now who made it?" Tayuya grinned and the earth surrounding her exploded, sending the two back into the wall, Tenten coughed up some blood while Tayuya was injured from the explosion, both got up and Tenten touched her bracelet again, Tayuya jumped up but didn't expect a large amount of water to come from the aquamarine in the center of it, Tenten had formed it into a large dragon and now Tayuya couldn't dodge

Tayuya grinned and did some handseals

"Did you forget that I was from the fucking mist?" the dragon turned on Tenten who was knocked out

"Winner, Tayuya" Tenten was carried out

"Oi, Isaribi, there's your water, now have fun" she said before going up

"Baka, you gave her that strong of a weapon!" they noticed she was talking to her blond teammate

"I didn't expect her to figure it out already"

"Wait, you gave her that?" Ino asked, turning to the one she knew was Naruto

"Heh, I was told a while ago when her birthday was, I wanted to give her something but I had no idea what…" she trailed off

"Hyuuga Hinata vs. Isaribi, layon!" already knowing what that odd word meant the two started

Isaribi did several handseals and the water in the area started growing, making the entire arena into a pool, she dove in as Hinata was activating her Byakugan

"Come on, Hinata, wait her out, she has to come up at some point!" Ino cheered

"Actually, she doesn't" the blond was suddenly beside her

"Isaribi is unique; she can breath underwater" Ino paled

"If Tenten hadn't have used that water move against me, it would have been much better for Hinata" Tayuya stated as several sharks started to try and eat Hinata

"Sharks?"

"You'd be surprised what that girl can do" Hinata managed to make all the sharks disappear but was still hit in the back as Isaribi flipped up, revealing her scaled self to everyone, taking advantage of the surprise of her opponent she rushed forward and managed to use claws to make one of Hinata's arms unusable as well as injure her stomach before dropping back down

"A Hyuuga needs more concentration when doing their best techniques as well as solid ground; Isaribi was probably the worst match for Hinata at the moment"

Isaribi kicked Hinata into the air and landed on the water before rushing up with two water dragons following, if you actually cared to notice, the dragons were filled with piranhas, Hinata's eyes widened and she stepped on one of the dragons to flip and avoid the other before landing inside the water, she opened her eyes to see many sea creatures there, including a squid that looked ready to attack, she pushed chakra into her limbs to bring her up and landed, panting, Isaribi landed across from her and grinned at the steady flow of blood which had been quickened by the water, soon the sea creatures would attack for the blood, Hinata rushed forward and began to use the jyuken with the one arm that was working, Isaribi easily dodged before hitting Hinata in the stomach with her shoulder, sending her into the wall

"Give up, your attacks won't work and soon you'll be attacked by my summons" Hinata nodded and was taken by the medics, all the sea creatures vanished and the water shrunk back to what it was before the fight started and a bunch of soaked trees, Isaribi walked calmly back to the others

"You overdid it" Naruto said, still in his disguise, she nodded

"Gomen"

"Next time, don't injure them so much"

"But I knew she wouldn't give up"

"Then you use one creature and trap her" Isaribi nodded again as she changed back to her normal self and started to put the bandages back on

"Okay, Ino-Chan, I'm looking forward to your match" he grinned

* * *

**Think about it before you complain, those two have been trained by mist and naruto, they would have water techniques and know a few things only people from konoha know**

**so, yugao and hinata are going, anyone else?**

**i've got one vote for all of them and one vote for none so let me know the specifics XD**


	9. Next Round!

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO my entire authors note just disappeared -cries-**

**let's see if i can remember what i put**

**okay, second chapter in one day, yay me, i guess having two power outages in one day gives me three fanfic chapters since i updated one of my others as well...**

**the current members of the harem are...**

**Ino, Yugito, Yugao, Hana, Tsume, Ayame, Konan, Temari, Tenten, Anko, Tayuya, Hinata, Sasame, Isaribi, Kurenai, Rin, Yukie, Toki, Haruna**

**if i can find a way to put them in**

**and the nominees for taking naruto's virginity are...**

**Tenten**

**Temari**

**Isaribi**

**Sasame**

**Yugito  
**

**Kurenai**

**and a threesome with Hana and Tsume**

**now if only someone would vote for one that's already there...**

**oh, so far it looks like all are going to mist...let's just see where my whim writing takes us XD...**

* * *

She blushed slightly but jumped down as Temari rushed down as well

"_Oi, Ino-Chan" she turned_

"_Baka!" he blinked as she hit his head_

"_You just give that randomly to a bunch of people, what if they decide to stay?"_

"_Does that mean you're coming?" she blushed_

"_Actually, I was gonna ask if you wanted some help training, I need a sparring partner, Tayuya-Chan and Isaribi-Chan got mad at me"_

"_Why?"_

"_They want me to invite Tsunade-baa-san as well but if I do it would leave Konoha in even more chaos than now" she blinked, that was true_

"_So, if I help you train will you be my sparring partner?" she grinned_

"_Only if you can teach me how to make those flower crystals"_

"_Okay, something odd is it came from your mother's bloodline" he grinned as she stared_

"_Does that mean we're cousins?"_

"_Nah, I just have almost every current existing bloodline" _

"Yamanaka Ino vs. Sabaku no Temari, layon!" Ino started by throwing some shuriken at the wind user but she sent them the other way, Ino rushed in to attack but Temari jumped back, Ino grinned and sent more shuriken at her as she wouldn't be able to dodge or send them back and Temari let them hit her left arm, Ino grinned and Temari cursed as she noticed there was a slight paralysis poison on them, she channeled her chakra to keep the poison in that arm before pulling out the shuriken and throwing them at Ino who easily dodged

"Gonna give up?" Temari sneered at the suggestion

"Thought so" she pulled out her main weapon, a red whip

"_Kinky"_ Naruto shook his head at the comment of a bunch of the perverted guys

She immediately took out Temari's weapon and let it go around her throat with speed to surprise even the fastest Anbu

"Give up" she said, Temari almost laughed

"Get any closer and I am free and your only long ranged weapons I can dodge" Ino held up her hand and crystals started to grow until there was another whip, this one with slight spikes at the end

"Give up" Temari sneered and was hit with the crystalline whip, she grunted in pain and there were already gashes

"Just let me know when you give up because every hit I will tighten the one around your neck" she said as she hit Temari in the back again and you could see the red whip tighten, and this repeated until Temari passed out

"Winner, Ino" there were cheers as she let the crystal whip disappear and brought back her main whip before going back up

"Maybe I shouldn't have taught you that" the blond girl who would be her opponent mentioned

"Wait, you taught someone from another fucking village?"

"You two were mad at me"

"And for good reason" the two went down

"Isaribi vs. Tayuya, layon!" Isaribi immediately started the same jutsu she used before but Tayuya finished first and all the water in the arena evaporated, Isaribi grinned before rushing towards Tayuya

"How good is she without water?" Ino asked

"Tayuya will win no problem" as he said this Tayuya dodged Isaribi's attack and pulled out the same flute she did before, Isaribi started to attack a tree

"With water Isaribi will win, without Tayuya wins, that's how their fights have always been" at that moment Isaribi started to attack random trees in hopes of finding Tayuya

"Then why is she trying?"

"If she doesn't try she can't ever pass Tayuya without water, it's a way of improving"

Tayuya started a different tune

Isaribi started screaming out as Tayuya gathered chakra to her flute after she stopped, a blast of lightning came down and she spun around before aiming it at Isaribi

"Ninpou: Rairyuu no Tatsumaki" the lightning dragon tornado hit right next to the girl and she was unconscious, Tayuya grinned before heading back up

"Don't lose" Tayuya said to Naruto before moving to be the only person watching

"Gambate" Naruto said to Ino

"Hai, so des" Naruto grinned and they both got ready

"Yamanaka Ino vs. Natsuko, layon!" Naruto jumped back while using his favorite handseal and about five clones popped into existence as Naruto himself grabbed something out of his pouch, Ino went right after that one with her whip but it vanished in a puff of smoke, a three pronged kunai was thrown into the air and all the Naruto's called out one thing

"Kunai Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" the one kunai with an odd seal on the handle became many and Ino had to dodge them all while the Naruto's all vanished, Naruto rose from the ground and grinned

"Give up" Ino was observing the seal

"Nah, these won't explode so what could they be for?" suddenly Naruto was next to her with a kunai to her throat, she jumped back but Naruto was already there, she saw a place with none of the kunai and went to that spot only to get blown up, she cursed and ran through a few handseals, bringing her hands to a triangle and waiting for the right moment

"Now! Shintenshin no Jutsu" as her body lightly fell into a tree Naruto looked up smirking before grabbing his head

**dXReviewXP**

"T-Tou-san?" Inoichi turned

"Hey, Naruto, Ino's here"

"Yeah, I know" she looked around to see Sasuke fighting with an older version of him, Kiba training with some other Inuzuka, some weird guy with a long tongue watching the little boys play, a guy with red hair looking like he wanted to kill everyone, and a big, red, nine tailed fox

"Ahh!" Naruto followed her gaze

"Fluffy, will you please go to your human form?"

"**Insolent mortal, do not call me fluffy!"** he laughed when the fox said his nickname

"Yeah, well, if you had just ignored that little fact then you would still be free and since I suffered for it, I can call you whatever I want" no one seemed bothered by it, they seemed more interested in Ino

"Mendokuse" Shikamaru stood up from his place playing shoji with his dad and walked over to Ino

"Could you get out, you're not gonna win this way and they won't stop arguing till the fight starts again"

"Shi-Shikamaru!" she hugged him and he sighed

"Can't you just kick her out already, she's interrupting our game" his dad called

"If he does kick her out she'll probably die" his dad frowned

"So could you just go out on your own?"

"But what if I can't see you again?"

"Troublesome" he sighed but grabbed Ino's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes

"As long as Naruto's alive, we'll be alive, meaning if you use this at a better time we can talk again" she nodded and disappeared

**dXReviewXP**

Naruto stopped grabbing his head and Ino woke up, they looked at each other and Ino threw a few shuriken at Naruto

"Sheesh, it seems like you lost your will to fight" he shook his head

"I'm not gonna die that easily, now fight me seriously" she created the crystal whip and he ran through some handseals

"Mokuton: Shichuurou no Jutsu" she was trapped in a prison of wood as everyone gasped at the technique

"Collapse" and Ino was trapped below the beams of the wooden prison

"Winner, Natsuko!" he pulled away the beams and helped Ino up

"Mada-mada-dane"

"Yeah, yeah" she grumbled as she followed him up

"There will be a one hour break before the final round!"

"Natsuko-Chan, could we talk?" she nodded and followed Ino

"C-Can I go talk with them some more?"

"Trust me, you don't want to go in there right now, fluffy is pissed"

"Who is fluffy?"

"Can't you tell just by looking?"

"But, Kyuubi died" he smiled slightly

"No, he didn't, he's the cause for this mess and my family was the reason he attacked, it's kinda my responsibility" she frowned

"You are not gonna blame yourself for this" she said, poking him in the forehead

"But its right, if I hadn't trusted that snake bastard…"

"That creepy one that was watching those boys"

"Yup, the resident pedophile, even though his current target is actually Sasuke!" Naruto grinned

"Why not kill him?"

"I'm scared of what will happen" Ino laughed

* * *

**so, Ino knows, and she can talk to them, yay her!**

**sorry, slight shikaino moment, i couldn't resist, although that isn't my favorite pairing with either, it's better than naruino, damn my fanfic ideas...**

**oh, time to explain the Layon thingy, it's from the SCA where fighters have to do a whole bunch of saluting and a harold calls out all kinds of stuff before calling that and the fight begins, maybe i'll show you with the final match -evil grin- yeah, i once wanted to be a field harold but the person who learned with me still had to use her cheat card when i had memorized it and wasn't allowed to actually practice, we were supposed to take turns but she kept going...that's the last time i ask for something for both me and another person**

**i wonder how things will turn out...do you think anyone has done well enough to become chunin?**

**haha, i am smart, this time i saved it constantly so my authors note didn't disappear XD**


	10. For Honor and Chivalry

**last update before i go to florida, i know because in twelve hours i am leaving and i am hoping for some feedback before then**

**sorry if i didn't respond to your posts, it's just kinda hard to respond to "looking forward to the next update" don't you think?**

**wow, 40 reviews, yay everyone XD**

**now for the info you guys help with **

**Harem ppls, feel free to tell me to add(if they are a decent age and not related to Naruto) or remove people from the list**

**Ino, Yugito, Yugao, Hana, Tsume, Ayame, Konan, Temari, Tenten, Anko, Tayuya, Hinata, Sasame, Isaribi, Kurenai, Rin, Yukie, Toki, Haruna, Nara Yoshino(??)**

**Already been vetoed from the list by me:**

**Kushina, Hanabi, Tsunade, Shion, Kaede, Moegi**

**Should I attempt the lemon?**

**Yes**

**No**

**Let someone else write it(if you vote for that you have to volunteer for it)**

**Who will take Naruto's virginity?**

**Tenten-I**

**Temari-I**

**Isaribi**

**Sasame**

**Yugito-I**

**Kurenai-I**

**Ino**

**A fivesome with Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Yugito**

**And a threesome with Hana and Tsume-I**

**one vote gets it on the list and after that the marks are for other votes, if it's the threesome or the fivesome, please say who you want specifically first, it's not like multiple people can do it at the same time without shadow clones and i don't feel like putting them in a lemon**

* * *

"By the request of the mist council, we will be doing things slightly different" they blinked before groaning when they realized what it will be

"So now we begin the long and drawn out process of introducing everyone" most were confused

"On this field of combat, Tayuya of Mist faces Natsuko of Mist" that was a weird way of starting things

"Fighters, salute the reigning Kage" they both bowed to Tsunade

"Salute the one whose favor you bear" she had a card telling her what to say, Tayuya saluted to the sky while Natsuko paused before doing the same

"Salute your most worthy opponent" they bowed to each other

"So for…you have got to be kidding me" she looked up at the grinning mist council before sighing

"For honor and chivalry, layon!" she jumped back as the two groaned

"Guess that means we're restricted to swords or we go against the council" Natsuko stated, summoning a black bladed sword, the edges looked extremely sharp and the handle was unique, it was golden in many twisting designs with rubies forming the Kyuubi

"At least until one of us loses ours" Tayuya stated, pulling out Orochimaru's old sword

The entire crowd was confused; from the last lines they were somehow given an order by the council…oh well

The two started clashing blades faster than many could see and when they jumped back, Tayuya's blade looked damaged enough to be a ten thousand year old sword that hadn't rusted and Natsuko's was still perfect, they rushed at each other and the tip of a blade was seen spinning around before landing behind Tayuya, the rest of her broken sword in her hand

"There goes chivalry" Natsuko joked before his sword disappeared and the two started fighting with their fists at the same pace

"Now how are we to do honor?" Natsuko grinned in response

"Well, first" she moved her hand to one of the earrings and sent chakra into it, water came rushing out of the stone and when an acceptable amount came she closed it

"It has to be a water move" Natsuko jumped back and started handseals

Tayuya, noticing the attack she was going to use started the same set until she was at the same point as Natsuko and they both sped up in their seals

"Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu" they both called out, two columns of water rose from the ground and struck at each other, there was a brief power struggle between the two before Tayuya's was forced back completely and she was knocked over, she growled before jumping onto the water and sending multiple pillars of water after Natsuko, she just did the same exact thing Tayuya did and Tayuya was knocked back again

"Three for three, that means you have to activate the seal" Tayuya growled but did a few handseals, a seal appeared over her body in an odd design but she still went to attack Natsuko

"What is that seal?" Ino asked Isaribi

"A punishment seal, when the council calls a match there are always two key words and the introduction, if someone loses all of the battles from the key words they must activate it" she said as Tayuya went to attack Naruto

"For chivalry it is a sword battle until one loses their sword, then the swords can't be used again" she flipped backwards to attack him in the chin

"Honor must be done with jutsu of their hometown" he caught the foot just before it reached his chin and twisted it, everyone heard a nasty crack

"They must both use the same attack at the same time with each one choosing one of the jutsu that the other knows as well" Tayuya winced and jumped back before sending a water dragon at Naruto

"The punishment seal takes away half of your chakra and multiplies the pain you feel by ten" Ino winced just from the thought

Naruto sent a lightning jutsu at the water jutsu and directed it back at Tayuya

"If you do not follow the council's challenge you will be executed, and the same for if you do not activate the seal" Tayuya screamed out as it hit her but pulled out her flute, she bit her thumb and ran it along the flute before playing a short tune, it was her way of summoning when the ground wouldn't work

Three figures appeared, they all had a purple belt and their eyes covered but they were all different in the other ways

She started to play and the three attacked

Natsuko started running around randomly and dodging the attacks of the various beasts before melting into the water

"Fuck!" Tayuya yelled right before there was a kunai at her neck and the water was holding her in place, Natsuko rose out of the water to grab the kunai that was held by a strand of water

"Fine, I give up" and it all went back to normal, even the water vanished

"Winner, Natsuko!" there were cheers as the two walked back to their friends

"That was amazing!" he blinked

"I mean, I didn't know you could turn into water" he paused

"Oh, that? That was a genjustsu that affected the entire crowd"

"WHAT?" he laughed at Tayuya

"Do you think I'd use that much chakra for just the chunin exams?"

"Wait, you can actually do that?" Ino looked confused

"I did say I have almost every current existing bloodline" he grinned

"And that one belongs to an old friend named Suigetsu"

"Okay"

"So, what are we waiting for?" Tayuya asked, more as a literal question then what it's usually used for

"They have to discuss who to make a chunin, probably when the others are better we can find out"

"We could check on them…"

"Let's see, you broke Tenten's best axe, you nearly made Hinata shark food, and you whipped Temari till she was unconscious, do you think they'll be happy by you visiting?"

"We might as well go to apologize" he nodded and changed back to a guy

"But I'll be going as myself, I'm tired of being a girl" one look showed that he actually had the same piercings his female henge had

"Why are your ears pierced?"

"They're good for sealing, like the one I used had a large amount of water sealed in it" they walked in to see Hinata watching as Tenten and Temari argued

"I'm telling you, I need to talk to him first" Naruto immediately started to back out of the door

"You're only gonna hurt him, I need to find out about this bracelet" he was out the door but Ino grabbed his collar, grinning

"Oi, Naruto, where are you going?" they both turned, Naruto looked nervous

"Where is Gaara?" was the first thing Temari asked, holding Naruto against the wall in a second

"Uh"

"Okay, where is Kankuro"

"How would he know?" Tenten asked

"He talked for the both of them while in Suna, now where are they" Tenten blinked and immediately Hinata joined them

"Where is Neji-Nii-san and Otou-san?"

"Where are Lee, Neji, Gai, and my father?" none noticed that Naruto's throat was blocked so he couldn't breathe

"Um, guys" they continued glaring at Naruto

"Guys" and still

"Oi, guys!" they turned for a second

"He's turning blue" they turned back and Temari dropped him, he started gasping for breath

"Where are they?" they were looking at Naruto

"Uh, this Gaara guy, what does he look like?" Ino asked, Temari blinked

"Red hair, aqua eyes, black lines around his eyes…"

"A tattoo on his head with the kanji for love?" Ino was the next against the wall

"Where is he?"

"I saw him when I went into Naruto's mind" then they all froze, Ino rubbed where Temari had been holding her

"Are they all…"

"I'm not sure" they looked at Naruto again as he finally got enough breath

"You nearly killed me!" Temari rolled her eyes

"Are they all really in your mind?" he looked down

"C-Can we talk with them?"

"I can't let them out, I've tried, and so far the only one able to get in is Ino, by the way, that scene with Shikamaru, very mushy" she looked down

"Anyways, can we go now, I think they're ready to announce the chunin" they all blinked

"They haven't yet?"

* * *

**who should become a chunin? if you review before 5:30 AM in New Mexico and similar places than the person you vote for might make it, be sure to pay attention to every fight while you think XD  
**


	11. Discussion

**Sorry it took so long to update, I kinda have to steal an internet connection wirelessly because I can't transfer the data from the laptop to the puter with internet so I might not be able to update again, oh, sorry to the person who asked for the ppls, I glanced at it and took note of who they wanted to become a chunin and tried to remember after I went to Busch Gardens, not the best idea, so I messed it up a bit, but if you think about it this way makes sense kinda**

**Okay, if I remember right Toki is the princess who dressed like her brother to find out who killed him, Haruna is the princess of vegetable country, and I think by the last name Yoshino is obviously Shikamaru's mom, I'm not sure if I want her…**

**Oh, even though no one added Anko I did because I think that Naruto's first time, if it's anytime soon, won't be by choice, I'm also thinking of adding a threesome with Anko and Kurenai because Anko might drag her along**

**I might not get Naruto to lose his virginity for a bit because I can't get the reviews that well and I want to get as many viewer opinions as possible, this means many filler chapters that won't be needed and possible omake's up until I leave florida on Tuesday, but I'll still need sleep, kay XD**

**Harem ppls, feel free to tell me to add(if they are a decent age and not related to Naruto) or remove people from the list, I am not sure I'll be able to manage it all**

**Ino, Yugito, Yugao, Hana, Tsume, Ayame, Konan, Temari, Tenten, Anko, Tayuya, Hinata, Sasame, Isaribi, Kurenai, Rin, Yukie, Toki, Haruna, Tsunami, Karin, Nara Yoshino(??)**

**Already been vetoed from the list by me:**

**Kushina, Hanabi, Tsunade, Shion, Kaede, Moegi, Sakura**

**Should I attempt the lemon?**

**Yes**

**No**

**Let someone else write it(if you vote for that you have to volunteer for it)**

**If you think you can(nope, I can write out a few scenes to figure out if I can though)-I**

**Who will take Naruto's virginity?**

**Tenten-I**

**Temari-I**

**Isaribi**

**Sasame**

**Yugito-I**

**Kurenai-II**

**Ino**

**Anko**

**A fivesome with Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Yugito-I**

**-Yugito**

**And a threesome with Hana and Tsume-II**

**If there is a tie it's my choice based on what I think will turn out better, just know it probably won't be one of the ones with multiple ppl if I chose as that would be hard to reference or write**

* * *

"So we'll start with the battle between Tenten and Tayuya"

"Tenten had a trick up her sleeve and went through calmly even though she was taunted and had a genjustsu; she managed to capture her opponent and would have been able to kill her if she wanted"

"Tayuya managed to not take on anything she knew she couldn't handle except for the sand…"

"Which was freakishly like Gaara's" the sand representative mentioned

"But she taunted her opponent, giving time for the sand to sneak up, she gave away her main type of attack in the first round…she blew herself up…and she cussed too much" the person who had seemed to favor Tenten mentioned

"The mist council discussed this and agreed, for this round…Tenten yes, Tayuya no" she finished, surprising everyone

"However, Tenten also gave Tayuya the weapon that guaranteed her victory and defeated Tenten's partner" Tsunade mentioned

"Okay, those who agree with the mist council?" most of those judging raised their hands

"Agreed" he looked to Tsunade who marked it

"The battle between Isaribi and Hinata…" the sand representative decided to argue the points on this one as there would be no favoritism

"Isaribi used what had happened in the previous fight to her advantage as a starter; she canceled the two most powerful Hyuuga techniques that she didn't know if her opponent could use while shifting the field to something she favored, she used an attack to distract Hinata and managed to take out one of the arms and injure her, harming her concentration as well, and she probably knew that Hyuuga used nothing other than their Taijutsu but looked prepared as she could jump or drop no problem, she brought her opponent into the air before attacking with a water attack that's already hard to step on but failure meant being eaten alive, it would take ten times Hyuuga chakra control and perfect concentration to manage it but the chances of that are slim, she used the blood of her opponent to catch the attention of her creatures, and after that she sped up the flow, and her opponent gave up" most nodded

"Now for the bad points, she used a lot of chakra on just her first move by making the water with her own chakra and summoned all those creatures, obviously not counting on that long of a battle, she lucked out, and she would have been lost without the water in the last round, once again lucked out, she revealed that she was a demon sooner than needed and obviously wanted to kill her opponent" they nodded again

"Now for Hinata…well, let's just shorten this, not many good things in that demonstration and lots of bad things" they once again nodded

"Overall I say Isaribi yes and Hinata no, all in favor?" most seemed to agree

"Onto Ino and Temari…"

"Ino first calculated her opponent for a split second before making her retreat and using that to her advantage by attacking in that instant to paralyze her opponent's arm, she unarmed her opponent and got rid of her only defense and captured her, she made no mistakes and had the perfect plan" a random mist representative started

"Temari didn't really do anything and let herself get caught too easily" the other shrugged

"Ino yes, Temari no" a final mist representative concluded

"All in favor?" at this time everyone noticed that only one representative from mist raised their hand at a time and it was always the one acting as the temporary Kage, but most agreed

"Isaribi against Tayuya…" Tsunade decided to take on this one

"Isaribi allowed her trump to be removed at the beginning and caught too many genjustsu" she stated bluntly

"Tayuya removed the trump but used too much, she could have gone with one of the two genjustsu or the lightning attack but decided to brag" she nodded to herself

"Both no, all in favor?" even the mist raised her hand

"Now, Isaribi has had two fights and has one no and one yes, do we want her to be a chunin?" they tried to figure out whether her success in the first round was enough to cover the second

"Mist will stay out of this vote as we are worried we might carry too much weight and this is to decide one of our own members" the temporary Kage stated

"All who think that Isaribi should become a chunin say aye"

"Aye!" came many voices

"All opposed?"

"Nay" there were fewer voices, she nodded

"So far on the list are Isaribi and Tenten"

"What about Tayuya?"

"She was in three fights and is already guaranteed to not make it so we need not even discuss her in the last round" said one on the mist council

"You seem to hate her"

"We are hard on those that deserve it" another stated

"But they are right, anyways, onto the fight between Ino and Naru-Natsuko" the mist shinobi all looked at Tsunade, eyes wide and somewhat scared

"Well…Ino tried to stop her from doing anything and with a normal person, that would work, she managed to dodge every kunai even with the extra prongs and was able to shift fast enough to keep moving away from Natsuko, she took advantage of the explosion and timed everything to go into Natsuko's mind, unfortunately, something happened in there that made her lose her will to fight against Natsuko" Tsunade had an idea of what it was but the others had no clue

"Natsuko misdirected Ino and was still able to get her attack in, she used one special kunai to create many and be able to go all the way around the arena in a second, yes, that was the Hirashin, she also was underground and couldn't get hurt in this, she set bombs where the kunai didn't land while underground and was able to get Ino out of her mind as well as make her lose her will to fight" Tsunade nodded

"So I vote yes for both"

"All in favor?" a little over half raised their hands, and one was the mist representative, meaning the entire group, that had to count for more than just one

"So Ino will also be a chunin" there were random nods

"Now, for Natsuko in the fight between her and Tayuya"

"To start with, she followed our instructions perfectly even though we purposefully chose her worst two"

"That was her worst?"

"The chivalry needs perfect footwork to count and it did, the honor needs perfect timing and she got that as well, those were the specifics she had problems with" she grinned

"She even prepared for the possibility as she kept water sealed into that earring of hers" was pointed out

"Also, she caused the most damage possible, using the seal to her advantage before using a genjustsu on the entire crowd to get behind Tayuya to use less chakra then she needs to actually use that technique, also, dodging those three is kind of hard" of course they all noticed how the mist delegate supported Natsuko

"I say yes since she has only shown what she's been able to do since the age of eight excluding the challenges"

"Wait, eight?"

"Yes, even if she wasn't always in our village she has been trained there and everything she did today she was able to do at the age of eight, even the Kage Bushin and the Hirashin"

"Don't forget those weird exploding clones she used against the Yamanaka"

"And the water technique?"

"She had the genjustsu mastered but the technique it was based off of was the only bloodline she activated early, she was still in the beginning stages and could only turn partially to water in order to avoid injury but she had to actually think about it"

"So you trained someone who had a bloodline?"

"It wasn't actually her bloodline, the snake forced it upon her" was the only answer

"Anyways, all in favor?" all hands rose, even all the mist council who had avoided it before

"Well then, we should announce it"

"As soon as the others are taken care of" Tsunade decided

"Oi, Hokage-baa-Chan, who's a chunin?" she was bopped over the head by Tayuya

"We could wait" they noticed the entire group is there

"Well, if you go down to where you fought we'll tell you, got it?" she nodded and grinned

* * *

**took three tries to upload this as i kept losing signal as i tried to upload it, although it's worth being persistent if you review XD  
**


	12. A New Person

**So, first I would like to apologize for being gone so long and as few chapters as I got written…I have three new chapters plus the one I already posted, kinda pitiful for seven days…so for all of these upcoming chapters, if I haven't already put an authors note on them that means that there won't be one…but for the ones that do it's stuff that I feel is important, more so than the ones I'm putting here that means ****READ AUTHORS NOTES IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS IF THERE ARE SOME**** think that got all the attention of the people that don't pay attention…probably not…I tried to overtype this chapter so the next is a continuation…the names of the chapters are not all that great and neither are the chapters but I must mention a few things**

**1-this story needs a new name**

**2-this story needs a beta reader**

**okay, that's about all I can think of for now XD**

**so, for the standard junk…**

**Harem ppls, feel free to tell me to add(if they are a decent age and not related to Naruto) or remove people from the list, I am not sure I'll be able to manage it all**

**Ino, Yugito, Yugao, Hana, Tsume, Ayame, Konan, Temari, Tenten, Anko, Tayuya, Hinata, Sasame, Isaribi, Kurenai, Rin, Yukie, Toki, Haruna, Tsunami, Karin, Nara Yoshino(??)**

**Already been vetoed from the list by me:**

**Kushina, Hanabi, Tsunade, Shion, Kaede, Moegi, Sakura**

**Should I attempt the lemon?**

**Yes-I**

**No**

**Let someone else write it(if you vote for that you have to volunteer for it)**

**If you think you can(nope, I can write out a few scenes to figure out if I can though)-I**

**Who will take Naruto's virginity?**

**Tenten-I**

**Temari-I**

**Isaribi**

**Sasame**

**Yugito-II**

**Kurenai-II**

**Ino**

**Anko**

**A fivesome with Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Yugito-I**

**-Yugito**

**And a threesome with Hana and Tsume-II**

**If there is a tie it's my choice based on what I think will turn out better, just know it probably won't be one of the ones with multiple ppl if I chose as that would be hard to reference or write**

**Soon I hope to make a list of every female in Naruto for something, I might put it on here, sorry for the extra long authors note but I need to keep some things clear**

* * *

"Well, we all have decided" there were cheers

"And strangely enough, over half of these seven passed" they grinned below

"So we will start in the order they were eliminated" Natsuko groaned

"First was the lovely young Tenten" the temporary Kage of mist announced

"Who passed" she looked up, surprised

"She was calm and even managed to capture her opponent to the point where Tayuya would have been killed" Tenten suddenly cheered and was given her jacket

"Next is Hinata" Tsunade started this time

"She, unfortunately, did not show much talent and will remain a genin" she just looked down before stumbling when she was hit in the back

"Don't worry about it, Hinata-Chan, you can try again next time" the blonde's grin was encouraging

"Temari is next" said the temporary Kage again

"She allowed herself to get caught too easily and other than that didn't show much, so she fails as well" he was blunt and Temari nodded

"Isaribi" the girl looked up as the sand representative spoke

"In the first match she showed cunning and strategy as well as good research, but in the second she was sorely lacking, so overall we decided for her to pass" she smiled slightly and accepted her gift

"Ino" the sand rep came again

"I'll just make this short" she bit a nail

"She passes"

"WHAT?"

"We agreed from both fights you showed skill enough to make chunin" she grinned as she accepted her jacket

"Now, Tayuya and Natsuko" Tsunade grinned

"Tayuya showed poor reasoning and too much taunting" she scowled

"And while Natsuko performed well, I cannot allow someone to pass who came here under a fake name" every mist shinobi turned to Tsunade while everyone else turned to Natsuko

"Or a fake appearance" Natsuko scratched behind her head as all the others with her seemed to already know

"Does that mean if I were myself I would have passed?" Tsunade just grinned

"Thanks Baa-Chan, that's all I needed" she blinked before Natsuko disappeared in a puff of smoke

"Kage Bushin?" she looked around before sighing

"So Tayuya fails and Natsuko would've passed if He came in as Himself" everyone blinked as they realized who it was

"With this I end the chunin exams" everyone stood and left

"All mist shinobi, we are leaving first thing tomorrow morning, the ones given the special missions are to leave at the same time" every mist nin there nodded

**dXReviewXP**

A noticeable group of Konoha kunoichi were waiting where the mist shinobi gathered, one person walked up and went to talk to the group, she had bright blue hair down to her back and glowing golden eyes, she wore a simple black tank top and a black handkerchief skirt, she noted that they all had sealing scrolls while one person noticed something that none of the others did

"Hey, you have the same earrings as Na-mmph" her mouth was covered by the girl

"You don't just say those things at a time like this" it was a light and angelic voice

"The point is to get out of Konoha without the Anbu noticing" they blinked, she sighed and pulled out a bingo book that had been issued the day before, opening to a page towards the end to show a picture of both Naruto and Natsuko

"They decided that if I were to go to mist it would be better if they captured me" she resealed it in an earring

"Course they think I'm limited to blond hair and blue eyes for long lasting henge" she grinned for a second before dropping back to the sad expression she wore before

"I will be Yori in this form, now I suppose you all decided to come?" they nodded

"Good, I have a mission so you can come with me or head for the safety of mist but I hope you have a disguise of some sort set up" she slipped on a mask, a black mask with blue carvings to make scales and cut out eyes, other than that it didn't seem to have a specific form, she cut each thumb on a kunai and ran it along her shoulder without letting a drop fall and a cloak appeared, the hood was up over her head

"Now if you want to come with me, follow me, if you want to go to mist, hand the acting Mizukage the letter I gave you" Tayuya and Isaribi came up

"Still say you should have invited everyone nice to you…"

"If Tsunade left Konoha would fall apart, if Yoshino came then they'd lose over half of their council as they were planning to have a few of these people there if they weren't already" he said

"Okay, see ya back in mist after your mission!" the two left

"They're not coming?"

"Tayuya's not the best negotiator and Isaribi sometimes freaks people out"

"I'm gonna fucking kill you when you get back"

"Yeah, right!" he grinned before turning

"Yugito, you gonna stay there?"

"Wait, how do you know?" the woman jumped down

"I'd rather not say" she growled

"But I could tell you at some point, you're free to come with me or go to mist as well" she just stood where she was

"Well, I should be off, if you're coming go ahead and follow me" and she jumped off, most of the group followed

"Well, I can't go with you so I'll just have a ramen stand set up for when you get back" she muttered after the group before going to the temporary Kage

"Ah, Naruto asked you to come, guess the others went with him…"

"I would if I could but I'm not a ninja"

"Then we'll just have to get ready for him to come back" she nodded

"By the way, my name is Tsunami, yours?"

"Ayame"

**dXReviewXP**

Naruto slid to a stop in rice country

"Go get something to eat; I need to take care of this and it shouldn't take too long" he handed over a large amount of bills before disappearing

"A mist nin?" the person who answered the door asked

"I am the new Mizukage's personal assistant" he said, using the angelic voice to somehow sound even more serious

"And what do you want here?"

"A peace treaty"

"With rice?"

"They wish to bring the world to actual peace in this crisis"

"It won't last long, all the guys are gone" said a voice within

"And without guys the human race will end"

"I myself have worked with my sister to create an alternative method similar to cloning in which you can have a child even without a male"

"Oh?"

"And there is also one guy left" they blinked

"Who?"

"Our Mizukage"

"How'd he survive?"

"He has a special situation that allows him to survive through almost anything" they nodded

"We will form a council in mist to actually discuss things, a representative from this village will be asked to join, we will also give you an item that will allow instant travel from here to mist for those trained-we'd be willing to bring three for now to be trained-as well as anyone they bring meaning large armies can be brought here in an instant and all our messenger animals can use this method of transport, taught by our Kage himself"

"This Kage, does he look good?" she held up a picture

"I am not a good judge but this was taken last month" they nodded

"You do realize he will be forced into a harem…"

"Probably, but we wish he could choose the people on his own" they nodded

"Then we will gather a group immediately" she nodded

"Now they can come with us or be sent to mist"

"Us?"

"I have a group of people with me as they want to travel around, though they are unaware of the nature of my mission" they nodded

"They will be sent to mist" he nodded and pulled out a kunai with three tips

"This has a seal on it for a technique called Hirashin, once used by the Yondaime of Konoha, our Kage has recreated this technique and we now use it" they all seemed surprised


	13. Mist Disciples

"I would like to go!" said an orange haired girl

"Can we send a group of four to be taught?"

"If one of them has the council seat"

"Sasame, I want you to make wise choices and don't be afraid to contact us for it" she nodded and three others came

"Okay, before we leave I should tell you something, when we get there you might find someone who looks and dresses exactly like me with the exception of the earrings" he pulled off the mask and hood

"That's because that is the real me, I am currently being hunted by Konoha so everything I said that I did fits with her, and her name is Yori" the group stared

"So who are you?" he turned and for a second looked like himself

"A Kage actually caring about the relationships of his village" he grinned before putting the mask back on and bringing up the hood, he disappeared with the four

"Wow!" they looked around at the fancy buildings

"Wait till the important people get back, Yori!" someone came and looked Naruto up and down

"They found out in Konoha, didn't they?"

"It wasn't that good of a disguise and it wasn't meant to be, these four are from rice, they will all be trained and the one with orange hair will be the rep, I think she's the only member left of their actual ninja clan"

"Then I will make sure to have her learn her responsibilities while the others get their basic training, any others coming today?"

"There might be, I need those really nice objects with the Hirashin seal" she handed him a scroll

"Now get back" he nodded and disappeared

They all looked scared

"Okay, sorry, had to get the nice objects" they blinked, he unsealed a beautiful ruby statue in the shape of the Kyuubi

"Here you go!" they blinked

"We aren't allowing anyone who doesn't actually know the technique to use it to go out of the country unless someone skilled is with them so that won't be knocked, I'd recommend putting it in your mail room for the messenger animals but you can put it wherever you like" they nodded as he grabbed the kunai

"If you want to discuss this more we will have a representative other than me coming" he said, leaving, sticking the kunai in a place no one but a ninja would even be able to find just in case, he searched for them and went in, seeing them all eating dango

"Ya know, now you all are missing Nin"

"Done with your mission?"

"This part, anyone wanna leave for mist yet?"

"Nope!"

"Kay, we're headed for waterfall next!" they blinked

"What, I'm good for traveling the greatest distances all around the world just to stay away from the paperwork that's gonna be in my soon to be office" they sweat dropped

"It'll all be done by Tsunami or Yori anyways"

"Didn't you say that form was called Yori?"

"Yup, I borrowed her appearance for this"

"Why?"

"Well, I wanted the people I'm dealing with to meet a person who actually exists so I'm going as her, she doesn't mind, I checked"

"When?"

"Ten minutes ago" they all blinked

"Anyways, come on! We're wasting time!"

**dXReviewXP**

"So, I have to be aware of all of this in the council?"

"That's just the basics!" she sighed

"You guys get the easy job" she said, looking at the others

"What do you mean?" they were forced into weight training

"You already learned all this stuff" she laughed

"And yet I have to do the same exercises as all of you with twice the weights while also reading all of this!" she gestured to the ten large books

"You guys have it easy!"

"Stop complaining or I'm doubling everything for everyone" they nodded, she turned to the next group

"Stop falling off the trees!"

"But it's hard"

"Concentrate!" she turned to yet another group

"Come on, it's not that hard to hit the target, let alone the dummy!"

"Sorry, it's weird" she sighed and adjusted the shuriken in their hands

"Try it like that" it hit the bottom of the target instead of the people training behind the dummy

"Yay!"

"Good, you guys, that's not how you dodge, you're leaving yourself wide open!" everything stopped

"What's wrong?"

"You gave a compliment" she blinked

"Did I?" they all nodded

"Hmm, I wasn't paying attention" they blinked

"I was thinking about dinner"

"What?"

"Well, I wanted ramen for some odd reason and couldn't decide what flavor to make or if I should just go to that new ramen stand"

"But you were yelling at us"

"Yeah, I set my body in harsh sensei mode and it does it automatically, who did I compliment?" they all pointed to the group behind her, she turned

"You guys came twenty minutes ago, correct?" they nodded, she looked over at the targets

"And you've already hit the target, to be honest, it took me two days to figure out the grip that works best and three tries after I found it so that could be why" they blinked

"But you showed us the grip we used"

"Did you get the target first try?"

"The bottom of it"

"That would be it"

"But you're a ninja, why did it take you so long?"

"I had to train myself and I was four" they fell over

"Course I had something that was weighted like a kunai and looked like one, even was held like one, but instead of being sharp it had small bits of granite on the edges to show where I hit and so I couldn't hurt myself" she shrugged and they all started practicing again

"Why are you still dodging like that? You'll get hit if you're shot at from another angle" to prove her point she hit the machine aimed at them that wasn't activated and all three got hit

"Switch!" they groaned but moved

"I want you all to be really good for when the Mizukage gets back"

"How many villages has he already visited?"

"Twenty-nine?" she paused

"Yeah, twenty-nine" they sighed

"And how many was he supposed to visit?" she was thinking

"Well, there's the twenty-nine various villages, the five ninja villages he wasn't going to visit, oh, one more!"

"Where?"

"The other continent that I'm from"

"How long will that take?"

"Two weeks"

"What?"

"Just kidding" they all glared

"That means he should be heading home now, wonder why he hasn't"

"He has a large group with him"

"So?"

"He can't use that technique"

"Sure he can, we've practiced, he can take at least five hundred people all the way to the other continent and back" they all blinked

"Then why isn't he here yet?" her eyebrow twitched, not that they could say it

"Continue practicing, I'll be back" she seemed even madder than she was when she was yelling at them

"I do not want to be Naruto right now"

"Naruto?"

"That's the Mizukage's name"

"Then call him Mizukage-Sama"

"When I did he hit me and told me to call him Naruto"

"Then Naruto-Sama"

"He hit me again"

"Wimp"

* * *

**It is at this point in time I would like to say that Yori is the only original character with a description in this story and I am not planning on putting her in the harem unless asked, she will most likely be a lesbian after my favorite female character…she probably won't get her…**


	14. Ramen Challenge!

"Yum, can I have another shrimp?" a bowl was placed in front of him, he grinned until it was taken

"Hey, that's my ramen!"

"And you were supposed to tell me right when you arrived"

"But ramen!" Ayame looked between the two

"Isn't that the person you disguised yourself as, well, the mask is the same, her eyes are the same color, the hair is the same color and the body is the same"

"Yup, this is my assistant, Yori!"

"Nice to meet you"

"Likewise"

"Now give me my ramen!"

"You know, I had decided to have ramen today, I guess you chose for me"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" he screamed as she slurped up the entire thing

"Get him another ramen before I get a headache so bad I lose my head" Ayame put another bowl in front of Naruto who wiped away a tear and sadly ate it

"Sad how the gaki can do that" Anko said, coming from the dango shop

"You should have come with me for ramen"

"The dango shop had more than just dango, silly" Hana said, coming in with her mom

"After that bowl you have a lot of paperwork" he started eating slowly

"Time's up" she grabbed him and tried to pull him off the stool but he latched onto the counter

"No, save me Anko-Sama!" she blinked

"Sama?"

"She won't respond if I call her anything else"

"Maybe I should try that" Naruto just stuck out his tongue

"I heard something about entertainment" Ino came in and laughed

"I guess that Yori person really does exist, is she your girlfriend or something?"

"Ew, no!" she dropped Naruto, allowing him to fall down onto the stool

"I'm his assistant, and I'm trying to get him to his paperwork"

"Let him finish his ramen at least" Hinata said, coming in as well

"Ayame-Chan, you need to get something bigger than this, why did you let her get such a small stall?"

"She insisted"

"I won't be able to cook for more than this"

"Then hire ninja help!"

"I couldn't do that, they wouldn't make it right" he paused in thought

"I'll come up with something, don't worry, but you need to get a bigger stall anyways" he said as he finished his bowl

"And now to the worst enemy of any Kage" they laughed

"How are the new recruits doing?"

"Oh, shoot" she disappeared

"New recruits?"

"Yeah, we didn't go to twenty-nine different places because we could, I established a peace treaty with them and volunteered to teach three or four people per country as well as have a large council with a representative from each of those places" they blinked

"Why?"

"It's part of my idea, but I don't know if it'll work"

"What idea?"

"That's a secret"

"As in you don't know?"

"No, I know but no one, not even Yori, knows"

"How do you know her?"

"Well, when I was with Orochimaru I met a girl he experimented on named Karin, early in the month I went to get her but she wanted to go find her sister who was experimented on as well, we found out that it was Yori, Karin was mixed with a dog so she was still loyal to family and Orochimaru but Yori was mixed with several animals, it's scary"

"I'm scary, am I?"

"Very" she growled

"Yup, there's the lion" she sighed to calm down

"Enough, let's get you to your paperwork while they're still in their cycle"

"Training cycle?"

"Duh" he nodded

"Um…"

"What?"

"They need a place to stay…"

"You guys can stay in the Kage mansion, kay?"

"Is there enough room?"

"If you go to a hotel or sleep in your office there is"

"Then why volunteer my room?"

"Because it is the nicest"

"Then who would get it?" she looked at them

"I'll let you decide!"

"No, you volunteered it, you pick it" she sighed

"Okay, pick a category"

"Fifteen" she nodded and he went to do the paperwork

"Okay, we're going to have a contest for an order to pick rooms!" they blinked

"So, the category is fifteen, that it's between ten and twenty makes it a scavenger hunt; that means everyone's even as not one of you has been here" she grinned

"I suppose he chose fifteen as it works for more people" they nodded, she pulled a folder out of nowhere

"So here are your instructions and the hints, have fun!" they blinked and looked at the page

"What the hell?"

Go to each of the locations that are the answer to the riddles and get an item that would match it

"Well, I suppose we have to find all of these"

"But some are weird"

"Oh well"

"I'll be getting the best room no problems" Hana said

"Uh huh" she looked at her mom

"I think they may be different for everyone"

"Why are there lyrics to a childish song?" Ino asked

"Yup, I don't have anything like that"

"What is a computer?"

"Ugh, enough of this, let's just go look" they nodded and all but Ino left, looking at the song and the stand in front of her, she walked in

"Have any extra chopsticks?" Ayame blinked

"Why?"

"The hint, I think I need something that I can carry from here" she handed the page to Ayame

Ramen

Ramen

Ramen is so fun

Ramen 

Ramen

Fun for everyone

Ayame laughed slightly

"Yeah, go ahead" she handed Ino a pair of chopsticks

"Hope that counts"

"So do I" Ino said, looking over

"What's a computer?"

"A hint that mentions computers?" she nodded

"I'm sure it says something about if you ask people for locations you automatically lose and they'll have people trailing you"

"I'm asking what it is, not where it is"

"But a computer is hard to explain…"

"Try me"

"Well, it's like a scroll…" she trailed off

"Well, it has a screen and…"

"Wow, that is hard to explain" Ayame suddenly grinned and grabbed a magazine, she covered everything but a picture

"That is a computer!" Ino looked over it and nodded

"Thanks" she ran off

"This place is so weird" Ayame mentioned

"Oh well" she grinned

"I have to do well here" she said to herself

"And you have been" a voice said, she turned and grinned

"Wow, I haven't seen you in a long time!"

* * *

**Who appeared? well, you'll have to wait**

**i need ideas for location riddles and not just that river one, i need something naruto would do as well as ones a sane person would add, it can be anything as mist is undefined**


	15. OmakeMadness Pt 1 Norm to Odd

**Well, I feel this is the perfect time to fill in a request, don't you all?**

**So, this chapter may be shorter or longer than the others, just letting you know, also, this is the only one I will do the authors note right before I type it and right after I type it, all others I type it, load it onto, and type in the authors note so I can get a good measurement of the length as I try for on the 36****th**** line of the third page no matter what's before that and I've managed to make all the chapters except the first within .5 KB of 33KB the first is just shorter, also, this is the start of the section where I will not be typing anything but this junk as I need opinions on where the riddles lead and pairings and such, just because I decided to update all at once does not mean the chapters between do not need reviews, I updated them like that as I was on vacation, I mean I even had writers block in the form of another story, I've already got 37 pages written on that thing and am just combining a ton of things like Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho(don't know if I spelled that right), Penguin Revolution(you don't need to know any of the minor stories to really get it), and it even has Naruto as an actor playing a ninja character with a nine tailed fox in him named Kurama! Odd, right? I need to know if I should post that as I feel I won't have writers block on that one for a bit, also I want to know how long to make the chapters if you want me to post that**

**Well, enough ranting, let's get on with the request mixed with random junk including my new giraffe doll named Raphael or Raffy for short XD**

* * *

The bright blue orb rose in the sky slowly, but it was far too bright

"Why is the sun blue? Why is the sky yellow?"

"Why won't you shut up?"

"Because it's backwards" Konohamaru explained, the person he was talking to growled and sand gathered around his feet, the clouds rose and the sand was frozen

"Gaara, no killing anyone" he turned to Haku and the sand rose, Haku froze it again, wondering why his ice was somewhat pink

Kiba looked over at the area under the clouds

"What's down there?"

"I wonder…" Itachi said from next to him

"OMAI OKAROTSU!" he moved to the side and Sasuke fell over the edge only to land

"Ow" they looked to see him six feet below, Kiba jumped down

"Huh" Haku was shot over the edge, he looked down

"Shoot!" the clouds came and formed an ice mirror under him

"You won't fall"

"Maybe you won't but once you go down there it's a pain to get back up" Itachi blinked and was about to jump down

"I wouldn't, you've activated your bloodline, correct?" he nodded slightly

"Yeah, you'll fall"

"Odd" Kiba said

"Why is your mirror pink?"

"I was just wondering that"

"So what's down there?"

**"****Bloodlines"**

"Really?" Haku nodded

"He's been turned into a bloodline magnet and that is where the original creators are stored"

"Original creators?" they nodded

"For instance, my bloodline was created by some angel named Shiva while the Sharingan was a demon named Aden" they nodded

"But the weird one is Mokuton"

"How?" he pointed down, they saw an creature with long legs and a body that should have gone to a creature half it's size, it was a light tan with dark tan spots, but the odd part was the head, it looked about the size for a creature the size of the body but had a long neck, it went to the tallest trees and ate the leafs so they could see it

"I'm told it's called Raphael"

"**Idiot mortal, that being is called a giraffe, he died as the last of his kind in the old world so an angel took pity and allowed him to create a bloodline for the new world so he made one that would allow him food even in a desert" **

"Giraffe?" Haku tested out the new word and shrugged

"Wait, old world, new world?" the fox just grinned and left

"Great"

"HAKU!" he jumped up to see probably the person he was least happy to know chasing him, he stepped on an ice shelf he made before going on another and landing on a bar he created, grinning when the other wasn't able to make it up but wondering at the slight pink color still

"Tag!" he looked over to see the school kids playing, he turned back before falling until he was hanging by his knees

"Would you leave me alone?" he let the bits of the ice he wasn't hanging on dissolve and went up as the other fell, that is, until the other grabbed his ankles, he caught onto the ice still there and hung, with the other below him

"I can see up your hakama!"

"Get off of me you pervert!"

"But I don't see your penis" he said sadly

"I said get off" he froze his ankles only while pointing his toes and the other slid off, it melted and he pulled himself up

**(If you haven't guessed it yet…)**

"Sai, stay away from me" he jumped back, using the ice, until he was elsewhere

"Hmm, the farther I get from the clouds the pinker it is" he looked up

"Well that's not right" he jumped down and landed softly on the clouds only to blink as Itachi dodged and he was run into by a charging Uchiha, he rolled through to cause less damage but went farther then expected, they landed with Sasuke laying on the invisible barrier, Haku had one leg between Sasuke's and his hands on either side of him, too bad he couldn't move before the barrier gave out for him as their lips met, Haku's eyes widened, he pulled his hand up and pushed himself away only to fall through the barrier, he created an ice bar and landed on it, he had it raised and touched the barrier

"Great" he said, he couldn't get past it

"Well, at least I won't be part of the madness up there" he looked up

"Yeah, I'd hate to be a part of that" he blinked and turned to see a guy with black hair and grey eyes, he had on an orange coat with a spiral on it and to finish it off black boots with bits of steel on it

"Who are you?"

"The owner of the Uzumaki bloodline, duh" Haku blinked and saw he was sitting by balancing his heels on the bar of ice

"And that would be?"

"A few things, actually"

"That's helpful, what's your name" he tapped his chin

"I don't remember anymore" Haku sighed and extended the bar into a platform

"Any idea what's going on?"

"Well, it has to do with what's going on in the outside world, something's messing with his hormones so it'll affect everyone up there, it isn't strong enough to work down here"

"And what will it do?"

"Wanna watch with everyone else?"

"Sure"

"After that I'll get you back up"

"Can you?" he stuck his hand up and into the barrier, pulled on it so he was lifted, and brought his hand back down

"Has he activated your bloodline?"

"Not in the slightest" he pulled Haku down and was lucky enough to catch one of the high branches of a tree to swing off while also not destroying his hand, he led Haku to an area with a bunch of creatures around it

"Who's that?"

"One of Shiva's descendants"

"What's he doing here?"

"He was kicked out of the mess above" they nodded

"Why did you say descendents?"

"Well, let's put it this way…my last name is Uzumaki"

"I thought you said you didn't remember your name"

"I didn't, I was reminded a few days ago"

"So what's your name?"

"Hmm…"

He just sighed and looked to see what everyone was looking at; in the water he could see everyone above

"Come here for some candy little boys!" they cheered and went to the snake man who had a hungry look in his eyes

**(It is at this point in time that I would like to point out I suck at following detailed requests especially if they wouldn't help the story, so, I will be doing this slightly different then was requested, also, this is when I decided to have this chapter be a few while I am typing on the plane, so that kinda sucks for you guys, now I will shut up, after this series of chapters the polls will end, kay?)**

Everything stopped, a light pink mist came upon everyone

"_And now the fun begins" the odd boy said, Haku blinked_

"ITACHI!" the elder Uchiha turned, his hand buried in his cloak

"I…" he rushed up

"LOVE YOU!!" he blinked but dodged the glomp while also pulling out a weapon and aiming it at Sasuke

"Your love is not strong enough" he shot Sasuke in the arm and left

"AHH, LITTLE BOYS!!" Orochimaru ran from the boys who had just gotten candy off of him

"Someone, save me!"

"I will save you!" there Kakashi stood, holding an odd sword with a cape behind him, for some reason he seemed to have more muscles

"For you are my damsel" he grabbed Orochimaru and ran off

"_What the…"_

"_His hormones are screwed up, like I said, so everyone up there is screwed up"_

"_What's going on with him?"_

"_Not sure…"_

"_Well, could we watch?"_

"_I wouldn't"_

"_Why not?"_

"_It's a private moment"_

"_So you know what's going on?"_

"_Well, I am one of his two original bloodlines, I can do whatever I want here and see everything he sees no problem"_

"_Then why are you not helping him?"_

"_This isn't the kind of thing anyone would want help with…"_

"_You're just lazy"_

**So, can anyone guess the bloodline thing? It's an existing anime character that I just read the entire first series to in a day, if you guess it you earn two extra votes for the polls meaning that your choice will most likely win as that choice will also be bumped up in a tie, but you have to be the first, so give me an answer and put the two people or one person you want to add your votes to, I am almost home while typing this so it will go faster then everything else, I'm also starting on that chapter and he will be revealed towards the beginning, he also has a bloodline from his father in which the character will be much more obvious and is a more famous anime therefore you only get one extra vote**

**And this will only have crossovers for the bloodlines as I am unimaginative so they won't show up much, well, except for the owners of the Uzumaki and Namikaze bloodlines, oh, and I apologize if any characters below the madness are out of character**

**Into the matter of the other bloodline, I'm actually trying to decide between two people, both are my favorites in their own story and both have silver/white hair not sure exactly if one's is white or silver cause it looks white but everything says silver…if you have an idea of who they might be give a reason as to why I should choose them, I think both are in anime/manga/games/TV shows that are on my beta list so it should be okay, if you can convince me to either(you can go for both if you get them right, feel free to try for more than two people)then you get both bonus' combined XD and based on the number of votes, that guarantees your character unless one of the others go with one that has two votes and you get preference**

**Now that that's done I will also say that the first bloodline character is Not from an anime/manga that's on my beta list, but I'm not certain if they have it on fanfiction  
**

**So, review, comment, whatever, to quote an author of a story I really like**

"**Press the orphan button" it's right under these words XD**


	16. OmakeMadness Pt 2 King of Bandits

**Have to say, I'm kinda disappointed, I expected more reviews…maybe I should have waited to post them, really, I haven't even gotten an average of one review per chapter for the four I posted at once, I guess none of you really want to effect the story, really, it's not that hard to figure out the first bloodline person and for the second I read the list on my beta to a random friend who didn't even know half of the anime/manga/games/TV shows and she immediately guessed Sephiroth-who was one of the two choices then started to try and think of the name for one, basically she named the anime and described the character-she guessed the right one-and she doesn't even remember the name, I had to tell her that but she knew who the two were, I never even talked to her about FFVII and the other, only DeathNote and Loveless, but she got it and convinced me to the one I chose, she gets four votes because she hasn't told me which she wants, but I will put up the poll without her votes as it's still possible to change my mind, but not very as I'm disappointed, really, has no one read Jing: King of Bandits? (I've seen it both that way and with Jing after it but I checked the manga and it has it that way) I even kept his outfit the same, maybe I suck at explaining things, keeping to a character, or maybe it's because Kir wasn't there, whatever it was, that wasn't a good reason**

**Harem ppls, feel free to tell me to add(if they are a decent age and not related to Naruto) or remove people from the list, I am not sure I'll be able to manage it all**

**Ino, Yugito, Yugao, Hana, Tsume, Ayame, Konan, Temari, Tenten, Anko, Tayuya, Hinata, Sasame, Isaribi, Kurenai, Rin, Yukie, Toki, Haruna, Tsunami, Karin, Nara Yoshino(??)**

**Already been vetoed from the list by me:**

**Kushina, Hanabi, Tsunade, Shion, Kaede, Moegi, Sakura**

**Should I attempt the lemon?**

**Yes-I**

**No**

**Let someone else write it(if you vote for that you have to volunteer for it)**

**If you think you can(nope, I can write out a few scenes to figure out if I can though)-I**

**Who will take Naruto's virginity?**

**Tenten-I**

**Temari-I**

**Isaribi**

**Sasame**

**Yugito-II**

**Kurenai-II**

**Ino**

**Anko**

**A fivesome with Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Yugito-I**

**-Yugito**

**And a threesome with Hana and Tsume-II**

**If there is a tie it's my choice based on what I think will turn out better, just know it probably won't be one of the ones with multiple ppl if I chose as that would be hard to reference or write**

* * *

"_Now how am I lazy?"_

"_Simple, you won't help him"_

"_He won't want help on this"_

"_At least coach him"_

"_He doesn't even know me; it would be embarrassing for both of us"_

"_And how is that?"_

"_If you knew what it was then you wouldn't want to pay attention to it either, I wish I couldn't" Haku blinked_

"_Just what is he doing?" Shiva went and whispered in his ear, he blushed_

"_Jing, who is this fine woman?" a black bird came up, eyeing Shiva_

"_Kir, could you pay attention to what's going on for once?"_

"THERE'RE TOO MANY PENIS'!" Sai screamed, running from any guy nearby

"_I don't think I want to"_

"_I wasn't talking about that!"_

"_Jing, huh?" Haku placed a thumb to his mouth in thought_

"_Is that a guy or a girl?" Kir asked_

"_Well, looks like a girl but I found him coming from the area above meaning guy" Haku growled at Jing's response_

"Meh, too bothersome to deal with" said the green clad jounin

"_Yeah, I definitely want to know what's going on" Kir said_

"_How long is this going to last?"_

"_It doesn't matter" he turned to see a thirteen-year-old with white hair and teal eyes_

"_You need to go back up, you don't belong here" he was sitting on a tree overlooking the clearing_

"_Don't be so mean!" Jing said_

"_Who's that?"_

"_Once again, it doesn't matter, Jing, bring him back up"_

"_You can do that as well"_

"_No, I don't have a way of getting up there"_

"_And you think I do?"_

"_Second stage"_

"_How do you know about that anyways?" he just remained silent and looked to the screen_

"We have to figure this out right away" Shikamaru stated, looking around

"It probably has something to do with Naruto" his father said, standing up

"Well, let's find out what's happening"

"_Shoot, they do not want to do that" Jing said_

"_Hey, can you shut it off; you know as well as I do that they should not see something like that"_

"_Wait, is that kid his father's bloodline?"_

"_Don't call me a kid" the white haired person said, whacking Haku across the water hard enough that he didn't disturb it, meaning he didn't touch the water at all_

"_Seriously, could you go turn off that screen?"_

"_Fine" he left while Jing jumped over the water to Haku_

"_Yeah, don't call him anything like that, he was already much older than you when he created that bloodline"_

"_So his name is…?"_

"_Not gonna say, but his last name isn't Namikaze, he created the group which then merged with the Namikaze so he didn't keep the name" Haku nodded slightly_

"_Is that why he acts like that?"_

"_Nope, he's always acted like that"_

"_What am I supposed to call him?" Jing shrugged_

* * *

**Sorry, too disappointed to write more, I've even started on another story I'm thinking of posting, oh, and someone gave me an idea for a name…The Last Man Standing, it's better than the current one so what do you think, should I change it?**

**There's still the trying to guess the name of the second person, I think it's pretty obvious if you've seen anything that has to do with this person and considering the anime he's in, it'll be easy, but think, what would be the best way to beat my friend's vote? To give you a hint…she chose a person that isn't on the current list**


	17. OmakeMadness Pt 3 10th division captain

**So, I found out something interesting, with no reviews I get tired of the computer completely, really…**

**So, the first matter has been decided, what happens at the end of this chapter was affected by the final decision of who would take his virginity**

**Yes, this is a chapter that shouldn't happen yet, but I wanted to start on this while trying to figure things out**

**I will not write the lemon, I know that I cannot do a non-yaoi lemon and for that I feel bad, but that's pretty much the only one I read enough, I have no problem with yuri or hentai but yaoi is my favorite, sorry**

**But there is this section of chapters during which the lemon happened, no one has given me ideas for the riddle so I will skip most of that as well, adding a bit of a twist**

**I will not tell you the results other than since my friend had not used a vote yet she got to put four points on any person, she chose one that hasn't been put on there yet so it can be anyone that hasn't been mentioned on that poll**

**And it's not that hard, I know people have read bleach because the c2s that my story has been added to that probably got it so much attention have a lot of bleach crossovers**

**If anyone has read my prince of tennis story I even mentioned bleach in the last chapter, though briefly, you could easily look to find out who played Eiji in the prince of tennis musical most of the time with playing Fuji once and match that to a bleach character in the bleach musicals that I said was my favorite, I went through everything in my beta list and there aren't that many with silver hair unless you count Naruto and I said that they were from a different anime**

**Also, it is impossible to convince a Sasuke fangirl of the following things**

**1) he's emo**

**2) he's gay**

**3) he steals his techniques**

**I found this out recently and it sucked**

**The only things in this story that I own are Yori and my description of why Kyuubi attacked, maybe my decisions of which characters would go with what bloodlines but the characters, places, nothing else belongs to me…technically, anyways**

**Anyways, onto the story**

* * *

_"Hey, why do you guys look so young, shouldn't you be freakishly old or at least old enough for you guys to have children?"_

_"Well, I get to choose my age but since he was actually dead before…"_

_"Dead?"_

_"Well, he grew up dead, it's hard to explain" Haku rolled his eyes_

_"But he's always looked that way and unless he chooses to look younger he can't change his age, plus, he wasn't a part of the family that got his bloodline, he saved one of them and accidentally hit them very little with his weapon, creating a bloodline while also trapping him in the guy that he gave it to"_

_"Odd"_

_"Very"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Nothing, taicho" Jing said, grinning_

_"Taicho?" the white haired boy left_

"Why is it shut off?"

"Maybe we should fix it"

Lee yawned as he sat on the tree

"Why bother?"

"Because it has to have something to do with what's going on!"

"I don't know, I prefer being lazy" they stopped

"Jiraya, get those little boys away from me, Kakashi disappeared!" Jiraya looked up and grinned

_"Jing, why are we watching this?"_

_"I didn't think it would get this bad"_

_"And I'm glad I'm not up there"_

"Ugh, how can you stand them?" Jiraya just grinned as Orochimaru left

"Man, we really need to go on a diet" they looked at each other and nodded

"Wow, out of money already? Oh well"

"Kakuzu, that last bill cut me!"

"Stop whining" Hidan pouted

"Are you a cannibal or something?"

"No, now get me more sushi!"

"Itachi, get back here so I can love you more!"

"Just what has this place come to?" Shino asked, shaking his head as an odd boy with red hair and pure blue eyes wandered around wearing a red kimono that-when matched with his long hair-made him look like a girl

_"Who is that?" Jing glanced over_

_"Duh, that's Kyuubi, though it seems he chose to have a child form when his personality was reversed" Haku blinked at Kir's answer_

_"Kyuubi? That boy doesn't look scary at all" Jing shrugged _

_"You don't have to be scary to be a demon" _

_"Is that white haired person a demon?"_

_"Nah, Shinigami" Haku blinked_

_"But, there's only one, right, how is there still a Shinigami if he's here?"_

_"One, he can leave this place, two, he's the captain of the squad they decided to assign here, there's thirteen of them and it was decided once they found out about the different worlds that they would be split among the squads, most of those here actually come from another world" Haku looked around_

_"Including Shiva" _

_"And you?"_

_"I'm from the old version of this world; the Uzumaki clan has lasted past the Bijuu interference"_

_"What?"_

_"That's something you don't need to know"_

"Why is everyone acting so weird?" he looked around

"I'll just have to beat them out of this"

_Haku glanced over_

_"Isn't that Kiba-san, how is he not affected?"_

_"He wouldn't be affected by this type of thing yet"_

_"And that is?" Jing just smirked_

"Shino, what's with you, man?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You're talking, and it's kinda scaring me"

"Really, I hadn't noticed"

_"Is he really going to go after each alone?"_

_"He won't even be able to help once; only one thing can stop this"_

_"Ah, you figured it out?" Jing turned_

_"What?"_

_"Tell me, Haku-san, would you be willing to die to help everyone?"_

"Ugh, there has to be a way to fix this!"

_"D-Die?"_

_"I'm not going to ask anyone up there because they won't be able to actually answer" he said, looking up_

_"So, if I die, will this stop?"_

_"Until next time"_

_"And what will happen then?"_

_"There's no way out anyways"_

_"I have to help keep things under control; no one else will do it"_

_"And how would this not be keeping things under control, what will happen if we let this continue?" the white haired captain asked, looking him straight in the eye_

_Haku sighed and they both knew the answer_

"Kuso, Shikamaru, what are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out what is going on"

_"I am sorry to ask this of you" the three were perched on the tallest trees_

_"Now, we have to get the timing right" Jing said_

_"Why not just do it here?"_

_"You have to die up there or Shiva will die as well" he nodded_

_"By the way, Hitsugaya Toushiro" Haku nodded_

_"Nice to meet you" he smiled_

_"I have a feeling I won't be needing to send your soul…" Haku looked down_

_"NOW!" Jing jumped up, pulling Haku along and threw him into the barrier, he went up only to meet with a clawed hand going straight through his heart_

"Haku!" everyone turned

"What happened, why did you suddenly come up?" he wasn't falling through the barrier and his eyes were blank

"Heh, he is an idiot anyways" they glanced down and were surprised to see two people glaring at them

"Those two…they sent him up here, didn't they?" one jumped up and landed easily next to them

"Stay down there, taicho, we don't want to give him both!" now that confused a lot of them

"And I'll have you all know that he sacrificed his life so you all could go back to normal" he turned to all of them, glaring

"I thought you couldn't come up here? And Haku said that it was a pain to get back up"

"For most, yes" he looked down at Haku

"Well, are you going to give him a burial?"

"In what ground?" he pointed to an area where grass, trees, and dirt suddenly appeared, everyone looked at him

**"You're one of the original; right?"** everyone looked confused

"You have to ask?" he looked down

"I wonder if I can get back before he notices me, as long as Kir doesn't come up it should be fine, right?" he jumped on the barrier

"Original?"

"Hi, I'm the creator of the Uzumaki bloodline" he waved at them before jumping on the barrier again, he looked around

"Where is Kir anyways?"

"Jing, there're no ladies here!"

"And now you won't get a chance to see one in person anymore" he blinked

"This place is entirely filled with guys, if you had stayed down there we wouldn't be stuck here"

"NO!!" the bird flew around comically

"Relax, Kir, you'll find a way to deal with it"

"So I guess the kid is done with his business" the bird commented

"Let's leave the screen off for a bit longer, actually, a few hours would be a good idea"

"Right!"

"So, what happened?" Kiba asked, finally looking away from his bloodstained hand

"That's easy" they all looked to him

"Haku is gonna be reborn in the real world!"

"NANI?!" everyone yelled** (I put in a lot more question marks and exclamation points here but they didn't show up)  
**

* * *

**And that's why people will rarely die in that world**

**Well, I suppose there is an exception**

**So, based on who I chose to die and the hints I gave who do you think my friend chose?**

**Another hint is she went mainly with cannon logic, first saying Hinata until I convinced her that was a bad idea**

**I don't want something that wouldn't make sense XD**

**Yes, that sounds wrong right now**

**Jing will be avoiding meeting Naruto so it should remain Naruto from now on, though he will have something to show that the bloodline activated**

**The rest of the requests that the person who wanted me to do an omake will-hopefully-be done at a later time, like one it would fit in, how am I supposed to do Kiba yelling at his family to put their clothes back on when he didn't know what was going on?**

**Well, even I wonder what will happen with Haku not stopping Gaara…well, I could always go with an insult my teacher told my friend…**

**"You were the batch your mother should have swallowed" yeah, I have no idea who it was but I don't like that teacher, but that does give an idea, right XD**

**Oh, and I would like to point out, at this point all but two people have been guaranteed a possible connection, meaning a life in mist**

**And I have no idea how I managed that**

**If you can guess the two you might get something…**

**Naruto: oi, what could you give them? You already stopped that poll**

**Hey, you're not supposed to talk here!**

**But I really have no idea…well, you could request something but I'm sure I showed how well I follow requests as it was something like…**

Omakes/filler chapters of what the men are doing inside the seal like Jiraya telling Icha Icha paradise campfire stories, Kiba getting beat up for yelling for his mom to put her clothes back on, Shino & Shibi sulking because Naruto isn't interested in Mrs. Aburame, Orochimaru chasing after all the little boys & Sasuke constantly trying to kill Itachi oh and someone going gay and asking how the hell did every male fit inside the cage & cannibalism.

**I didn't do much in there, did I? **

**Well, this author's note is really long…I'll stop now but the chapter was the same length as the normal chapters if not longer XD**


	18. Authors note

I am sorry but my mind has gone completely blank regarding this story, I suppose that's the problem with a whim writer with not-so-helpful reviews

I am sorry but my mind has gone completely blank regarding this story, I suppose that's the problem with a whim writer with not-so-helpful reviews

Even during my trip to Florida I had an idea of what I wanted here, now I don't

So, even though it is my best one, I am thinking of ending this story, my style of writing is just not the type others can understand or stick with, not to mention I can never remember what I want to do

I even tried starting a new anime as that usually gives me ideas for my current fics, I finished all that's available of the third season and still have no ideas, not for a single fic

It's sad but for now I seem to have lost interest in fanfics altogether, even most anime and manga, who knows, maybe this'll make me do my homework when school starts again

But for now it seems like I'll be doing slightly more productive things with my time, I am sorry to my readers and anyone who may like the ideas of my stories

I am hoping to post soon a fic with all my unfinished stories so if anyone finds anything worthwhile in there then they could continue it, if any of you are writers, feel free to look at that once it's posted

With this I am probably going to stop writing fanfics, it will be better for my life but it leaves me with nothing to do

This fic may also be up for someone else to continue, if I like their writing style and they ask then I will send them the closest thing I have to a plan and let them continue it, if that happens I will post another chapter saying who took it and what the story is so everyone can read a better done version, but I seriously doubt anyone that good would be interested

Once again, I am sorry to all my readers


	19. Sorry

I'm sorry, everyone, i can no longer continue any of these stories, even if i wanted to, my computer crashed and i lost all the files for them

i can't show my extra fanfics either because i lost those

i may have a few extra-long oneshots in the future but they will be mainly crossovers

also, i am posting this on every single one of my fanfics so don't bother checking the others if you have me on author alert or multiple stories of mine alerted


End file.
